A Game of Deception
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: Natsu is an accomplished con man but his biggest score of the year is taken right in front of his eyes. Who is responsible? How will these two Con artist, one old and one new, get to know each other and how will their lives intertwine? (crappy summery) Nalu AU
1. The Meeting

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game of Deception Part 1

The Meeting:

I walk into the showroom, confident, my mannerisms calming to those around me. I grin at some ladies, they swoon at the sight, i laugh to myself at their vanity. No woman can resist enough charm or good looks. I casually make my way around the room, its large golden interior screaming the wealth of the attendants. As i scope the room i make three undercover security, failing at discreetly looking for suspicious guests. I count two at all four entrances and one under each window. Adjusting my cuffs i glance at my watch.

The auction starts in 30 minutes, i glance once more towards the main attraction and goal of the night, the beautifully priceless red and pink diamond necklace. It had one large heart shaped diamond in the center and three other large pink and red diamonds receding in size outwards, also heart shaped. Small chains and white diamonds connect the larger rocks, forming a waterfall effect.

A waiter walks by, i grab and cup of champagne smoothly bringing it to my lips. I grin to myself again. Tonight would be my biggest score, Tonight i would steal the Burning Passion Necklace, and be set for life. Bringing the cup to my lips again I watch the crowds around me.

"Oi, what's the status Flame-Brain?!" my earpiece crackles, i steel myself from flinching. Annoyance boiling in me, i hold myself back from screaming a response.

"Three integrated, two at each door, one under each window ice-freak" I respond, barely moving my lips, scanning the room once more in the process. I notice one of my partners across the room, her redhead nodding in agreement.

"I counted the same integrated, our window of opportunity is going to be small. We should move in the next ten minutes as they relax a little." Erza decides, making her way around the room, intimidating men away from her.

"You know Erza, you don't mix with the men very well, try relaxing a little."

"These so called lecherous men will get no such thing from me or lose their heads." she hisses in distaste. I laugh uncomfortably. "While you on the other hand Natsu mix very well, continue until its time, making your way to the case."

"Roger Dodger" I laugh when she hisses in annoyance at my response. I decide to walk towards to the buvette. I pick at a couple cracker snacks, looking for a good woman to exploit until i have my rock. My gaze travels the room looking for the easiest target, and that's when I see her. She enters the room wearing a high neckline pink ball gown, her blonde hair is in a tight bun, small wisps of hair framing her radiant heart shaped face. I can't help but stare at her, for the first time speechless before a woman.

"Nice choice Natsu, she looks like a perfect mark" Erza nods in approval. However her perfectness is shattered as she makes her way down the stairs. She trips on the hem of her gown and with a squeal falls flat on her face. Using the situation to my advantage i rush to help her.

"Miss are you alright?" I ask, reaching out to help her up. She gratefully takes my hands, slowly raising herself up. She grins sheepishly at me, her beautiful white teeth flashing before me. I feel heat rise to my face. _Crap, this isn't supposed to happen, I should be the one in control._

"Yes, thank you, you would think i would be used to wearing these things by now." She rolls her eyes in annoyance. I can't help but laugh, it feels like she is very different. She narrows her eyes at me. "And what would be so funny?"

"Sorry" i say, "it's just that i have never meet a woman like you before. My name is Natsu," i wince at my slip up, "what is yours." I hear Erza start to chew me out over the headset for using my real name.

"Lucy, please to meet you." she shakes my hand, all smiles again. She sure switches gears fast. I wonder what kind of woman she is, and what someone like her is doing at this kind of party.

"I take it you attend these functions regularly?" She looks at me wide eyed, I almost laugh again, she looks to cute, here reactions are comical.

"How did you know!?" She practically whispers, fearful awe showing in her eyes. I give her a toothy grin, and this time can help but snicker.

"You mentioned being used to wearing these kinds of dresses" I motion to her rather large ball gown, she looks down, following my motion. I can see the look of disbelief flash across her face before she looks at me again, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh ya. Well my father loves these things and used to take me all the time. He always had me wear these dresses, however as you've already witnessed, i'm a walking disaster. You wouldn't believe how many dresses i ruined over the years. He stopped taking me a few years ago, but i really wanted to see the Burning Passion tonight." She explains as we walk across the large room, back towards the food.

"Makes sense, but why the ball gown you could wear something shorter and with less fabric." I glance around at the other women, few wearing a dress like Lucy's. Again she makes a funny face, this time one full of horror.

"Why didn't I think of that!" she shouts rather loudly for the formal atmosphere. A few people look over at us, their rich snooty glares washing over us. I chuckle, throwing people an apologetic glance. I look back over to her her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. This time I can't help it, I laugh again.

She pouts at me and turns to storm off, but ends up tripping over her dress again. She squeals once again, as she falls forwards. I rush forward, catching her just in time. Both of our faces flush just enough that it's not overly noticeable in the light.

"Th-thank you" she stutters out. I grin at her, suddenly her face flushes deeper, pushing me away "Shut up" she snaps, her mood drastically changing again. This just makes me grin some more, i follow her enjoying this erratic, weird and dynamite woman. She huffs, mumbling to herself something about rude men and embarrassment.

"Calm down" I snicker at her, placing my hand around her shoulder. She looks down at it, a skeptical look on her face. She reaches up, placing her hand on mine, heat rises to my cheeks, however she lifts it off, squeezing it to where i gasp in pain.

"Don't try to put the moves on me, I'm not interested" I nod quickly, she releases my hand, relief soon following. She grins at me again walking away once more. My desire to know this woman grows.

"Wow that must be a first Hot-Head, utter and total rejection" Gray snickers in my ear.

"That just makes her all the more interesting" I whisper, following her deeper into the crowd. I catch up too her again, this time she's standing in front of the case holding the legendary necklace. This time she is showing an awed expression, she easy to read, it's amusing.

"Hey again" I say, standing close to her side. She jumps so hard she knocks into the person next to her, their red wine spilling all over her dress. She gasps at the quickly appearing stain on her skirt. "I'm so sorry". I frantically look for something to wipe it up with. She just stares at her skirt before turning to me.

I flinch, waiting for her to yell at me. Unexpectedly she just smiles at me. "Don't worry this is not the first time I've done this, believe me. I'll just find a bathroom to clean up in. How much time until the auction starts?"

"I look at my watch, another 23 minutes" I make a mental note that we are moving in three minutes. She lifts up her skirt and starts making her way through the crowd "I'll be here when you get back" She looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who said i would gift you with my company again tonight?" before i can answer she moves deeper into the crowd, soon out of sight.

"She's something isn't she?" Erza says, i can practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Ya, Natsu just can't catch a break with her can he. Doesn't help she's all over the place"

"Oh hush you two," I hiss, "are we ready Erza?"

"One faint on the other side of the room coming right up" she whispers. Shoving my hands into my pockets i start to wiggle my gloves on, my night vision sunglasses sitting read on my head. I count how many steps it would take to get to the window and back before Gray turns the lights back on. The plan is for Erza to be a distraction while I get closer to the case. Then Gray will cut the lights and alarms, so i can grab the necklace. I will then drop it out of one of the windows where my cat, Happy, will receive the necklace as trained. I will then dispose of the gloves and no one will be the wiser as we walk out of here clean and rich.

I lick my lips, weeks of practice, preparation and work are about to pay off. Before i can get ready to do anything though, the lights go off, screams and shouts filling the room.

"What the heck Gray! A little warning next time, i wasn't ready!"

"That wasn't me! Someone override my hack on the lights and alarms!" panic clear in his voice.

"What!?"

"Natsu quick someone else it after the necklace" Erza shouts. I pull my glasses on, able to see now. My stomach drops as i see a slender figure reach into the case and pull away my score. They gracefully move through the crowded, clearly flexible and agile.

"Hey you get back here that's mine!" I shout in anger, no one takes things from me, not something i worked hard for. They don't pause but move faster, showing they heard me. I growl pushing my way through terrified rich people. I lose sight of them for a second.

I turn in circles, trying to find my thief. There's a slight double tap on my shoulder. My hand shoots up quickly, feeling a piece of paper. At that moment the lights turn on. I quickly remove my glasses and gloves. I open up the piece of paper, furry filling me.

"Better Luck next time3 xoxoxo"

I shove the paper into my pocket, growling at the unknown person of my anger. People soon shout that the necklace is missing, guards rushing the case. Above the chaos i hear a squeal down the hall.

"Lucy!" I shout, my anger pushed aside for the moment as i rush to make sure she is ok. As i turn the corner towards to bathrooms i see her sitting on the floor, rubbing her head, her hair disheveled. "Are you ok!?"

Reaching her side i help lift her up, my hand on her lower back. "Ya I'm fine, I was coming out of the bathrooms when i couldn't see anything and some guy ran into me, knocking me down, talk about rude." she huffs, obviously alright.

"That's good to hear," I grin at her, "Had me worried when i heard you scream again." She glances at me, snatching her arm from my grasp, glaring at me.

"Thank you for checking on me, now if you'll excuse me i'll go back to the auction. She starts off towards the ball room when guards round the corner. They quickly surround us, grabbing at us roughly.

"Hey!" She cries out, "What is going on? Unhand me this is absolutely uncalled for."

"Don't touch a lady like that!" I snarl at the guards, dread filling me, if they decide to do a body check, my gloves and glasses alone could get me in serious trouble. Some of them loosen their grip on Lucy, still keeping her captive though.

"I demand to know what is going on!" She glares at them so hard, some back up, not wanting to deal with the infuriated woman in front of them. "First this guy spills wine on my dress," she gestures to me, "then you have some power outage in which someone pushes me over as i walk out of the bathroom, and now I'm being handled like some criminal, you better have a good reason" she snarls.

"Ma'am, please calm down, there has been a robbery and we are just taking precautions, now if you would be subject to a search-" a guard says, however is quickly cut off

She gasps in surprise, "What was stolen" The guards have released her at this point, glad she's no longer angry.

"The Burning Desire I'm afraid" Lucy about loses it at the answer, these poor men, i pity them before this formidable beast of mood swings.

"No!" She screeched, tears filling her eyes," I was going to bid on that for my mother, you have got to be kidding me!" She continues to rage, getting louder with each sentence, something about promises and time limits, her arms flailing around. This woman could be deadly if you got on her wrong side.

Most of the guards had backed away by now, unsure of how to handle the raging woman before them. One of them speaks quietly into their wrist, i catch something along the line of 'maybe not here', 'keep looking'. I sigh in relief, Lucy's one man, err woman, riot distracted them enough to not notice me.

"Lady Lucy!" someone shouts behind me. I turn to see a man running towards us. He has spiky, pale ginger hair, almost like a lion's mane. His eyes are hidden behind tinted glasses and he wears a simple black and white suit. Lucy stops her yelling when she sees the man.

"Leo! The necklace was stolen!" She rushes to the man, tears in her eyes. He stands in front of her as she cries harder. I stare at him, jealousy welling up inside me. Who is this man, he can't be Lucys boyfriend can he? I glare at him as he comforts her, sad understanding in her gaze.

"I'm sorry Sir but who are you?" The chief guard implores the new addition to the group, suspicion in his gaze.

"I am Miss Lucy's butler, Leo Regulus. I will be taking her home now if that is ok with you?" He states his question more like an order, his stare intimidating. The guard coughs, trying to regain control of the situation.

"I'm sorry sir but we must first follow some protocols and them you both will be free to go. If you would just follow me this way" he trails off, trying to guide us back towards the ballroom. Leo gently guides Lucy after the men, I do as well, no longer being held.

Once back in the ballroom i see most of the guests divided into two groups. The first group of people are being escorted into separate rooms, being checked for any suspicious items. Dread fills me once more. No way I'm Getting out of this one. That is until i notice Erza being lead towards the second group, obviously cleared.

Our eyes meet and she leans in closer to me, he legs buckling underneath her, she stumbles into me. I quickly catch her, placing my gloves into her hands as I help her up.

"Are you alright miss?" I ask, faking the concern in my voice. I almost bust out laughing at Erza's respons.

"Oh yes thank you, it's just been a frightful night and I am quite exhausted" she sends a secret glare at me, as if shes daring me to say anything later on. I grimace at her, the smile hard to keep on my face. I'm so being punished later. The guards continue to escort her out of the area, giving her the all clear to leave.

When i reach the small group of people left to be checked, I try to find Lucy again but i can't. She must be in one of the rooms already. A man walks up to me and asks me to come with him. I follow him into a hallway, he pats me down and asks me to empty my pockets, then I'm free to go.

Once outside, the cold air brushes my face. Sighing I run my hand through my hair again. " _What a frustrating night, what a waste….now we have to figure something else out"._ Out of the corner of my eye i see a flash a pink. Turning i see Lucy, her face twisted like she's trying to hold back tears. A limo pulls up, Leo climbing out of the drivers seat. Coming around he opens the door for Lucy.

As Leo closes the door i see a satisfied grin on Lucy's face, all traces of anger and sadness gone in a flash. My eyes widen in disbelief. I knew that look, that's the very look you get when you successfully pull off a job, clean and free. That vixen took my necklace!.

"Wait, get back here!" I run after the limo, already knowing it's hopeless. I sigh once more in frustration, and, despite it all, attraction. This woman fooled me perfectly. Her clumsy and bipolar nature had me completely sucked in. I laugh to myself.

"She's good" I whisper, forgetting my team mates can still hear me.

"Who is? Did you find out who snatched our score?" Gray asks, in hope of stealing it back.

"Oh ya, Lucy, or whoever she is"

"Wait that clumsy girl who couldn't find her way out of a maze!?"Erza shouts, practically blowing my eardrums.

"Ow, ya, she fooled us pretty good" I laugh, "I have not been that out done in a long time." I make my way around the corner to the SUV parked near by. Climbing in i pull out my earpiece, staring at Erza and Gray. I grin, "now to just track her down and out do her."

" There is no way she did all that on her own." Gray argues

"Some guy did show up, said his name was Leo and that he was her butler."

"Well it's way too late to work on this now, let's regroup in the morning, it's been a disappointing night." Erza says climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the curb.

"Ya it has, i was going to buy new equipment when we sold that." Gray says, climbing up next to Erza, soon dozing off.

I sit quietly in the back, Happy in my lap, my thoughts all on Lucy. She's sweet and kind, yet rude and loud. She wasn't afraid to let you know how she truly felt, and none of these things felt like and act to me. Rarely do you meet a con artist who does not create a character for a job. I can't wait to meet her again, this beautiful mystery woman.


	2. The Steal

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game of Deception Part 2

The Steal:

I sit in the back of the limo, my dress enveloping my hands. I take a closed eyed breath, calming my nerves, but i can't help the smile that plays across my face. Opening my eyes i see my partner Levy typing away at her lap top, food wrappers and empty cups littering around her.

She has dark blue hair pulled back by a headband and glasses cover her dark brown eyes. Her gaze is that of intense concentration. Suddenly she grins in a way that makes me shiver. Glancing at me she shows me a picture she captured from one of the many security cameras.

Natsu Dragneel. In our circle he is infamous for his skills and natural talent with people. I'm even more excited now, i get to pull one over on Natsu. She shows me another picture of Erza Scarlet, known partner. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"This is going to be great, this means Thee Gray Fullbuster will be near by waiting to offer tech support." She giggles to herself as she starts typing madly at the computer. "I'll just track down their equipments frequency and piggyback it so we can listen in on their plan and act before they can."

"Lucy we are almost there, ready for your biggest job yet" Loke calls from the driver seat, his playboy grin on his face. I roll my eyes at his words.

"Of course, and they won't know what hit them" I put my earpiece in and adjust my jewelry that have hidden cameras. "How do the cameras look Levy? Sound check?"

Levy reaches for a second laptop, and a small mic. "Visuals are good," she lifts up her mic and whispers into it, "How does it sound?" I hear her clearly from the small device.

"Perfect." I pat myself down one last time, and feel the back of my dress, making sure the skirt is secure. I look out the window to see Loke pulling up to the front steps of the building where the auction would be taking place. Its tall, spot lights all over the place, attempting to deter any thefts from acting. Little did they know that would be pointless.

Loke parks and gets out of the car, walking around he opens to door for me. I climb out, taking his hand. " _Lady_ Lucy" she grins at me, mischief shining in his eyes.

"Why thank you _Leo_ " I grin back, a warning undertone to my voice. This just makes him laugh quietly to himself. I start up the steps, confident in myself, causing some men to look my way. I groan, the only man i will converse with tonight will be Natsu. I have wanted to meet him for over a year now, shortly after I started in this business.

He is one of the best, which scares me. I'm confident he won't see through me, won't catch on, that he won't make me. I start to get nervous as i make my way down the long hallway, noticing the bathroom and keeping it in mind for later. A slight crackling fills my ear, raising my hand as though my brushing back my hair, I hope it's not a malfunction.

"I'm in!" Levy declares triumphantly. As someone's voice comes in, one I've never heard before.

" **-status Flame-Brain!"** a male voice demands.

" **Three integrated, two at each door, one under each window ice-freak"** This time a new voice joins in, it's sounds warm and friendly despite the insult.

" **I counted the same integrated, our window of opportunity is going to be small. We should move in the next ten minutes as they relax a little."** This time a female voice joins in.

" **You know Erza, you don't mix with the men very well, try relaxing a little."** That same warm voice teases, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. Natsu.

" **These so called lecherous men will get no such thing from me or lose their heads."** Erza hisses in distaste. I hear him laugh uncomfortably. " **While you on the other hand Natsu mix very well, continue until its time, making your way to the case, find a good mark."**

" **Roger Dodger"** He laughs. Oh gosh, he sounds amazing, and I'll see him face to face soon.

"Oh this is great!" Levy squeals in my ear, "We will move in 8 minutes and catch them off guard."

"Ok" I say, I reach one of the entrances, looking in i spot Natsu, he is looking over the crowd, trying to find the right girl to chat up untill he needs to move. His gaze lands on me and he looks awestruck. I can't help myself, i smile. Who knew I was that attractive.

"Aww how cute, he likes you...go break his heart girl!" Levy chears.

"Nice choice Natsu, she looks like a perfect mark" I hear in my ear, a red head across the room nodding in approval. I'm so distracted that i step on the hem of my dress and fall forward. A small squeal escapes my lips.

"Miss are you alright?" I look up to see Natsu, concern on his face, his hands held out to help me up. I grin sheepishly at him, and notice that his face begins to flush, huh I will use this attraction to my advantage.

"Yes, thank you, you would think i would be used to wearing these things by now." I rolls my eyes, watching his reactions carefully. He laughs, and annoyance boils up in me. I narrow my eyes at him. "And what would be so funny?"

"Sorry" he say, "it's just that i have never meet a woman like you before. My name is Natsu," my eyes widen, i can't believe he gave me his real name, he winces slightly. "what is yours?" I hear Erza start to chew him out over the headset for using his real name, saying things like fool, brain dead and that he will be beaten to a pulp if he's caught.

"Lucy, please to meet you." I shake his hand, deciding to play his game.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Lucy what're you doing!" Loke shouts, "You shouldn't have given him your real name!"

"I take it you attend these functions regularly?" Natsu asks, interrupting my thoughts on what Loke had said. My eyes widen, what makes him think that? I'll play along some more, laughing evilly to myself in my head.

"How did you know!?" I whisper shout. His grins at me and snickers.

You mentioned being used to wearing these kinds of dresses" He motions to my rather large ball gown, I looks down, following his motion. Oh so that's where he got the idea from, wow go me.

"Oh ya. Well my father loves these things and used to take me all the time. He always had me wear these dresses, however as you've already witnessed, I'm a walking disaster. You wouldn't believe how many dresses i ruined over the years. He stopped taking me a few years ago, but i really wanted to see the Burning Passion tonight." I ramble, coming up with the lie on the spot, walking with him across the room.

"Makes sense, but why the ball gown you could wear something shorter and with less fabric." He glance around at the other women, few wearing a dress like mine, but more of them are wearing slimmer dresses, some rather short. Horror flows through me, I have to quickly play this off.

"Why didn't I think of that!" I shout loud enough for a few people look over at us, their arrogant glares piercing me. Pigs. He laughs awkwardly throwing people an apologetic glance. I throw my hands to my face, faking embarrasment. _It worked!_ I cheer to myself, however his laughter fills my ears again.

Deciding pouting is the next best move i turn to storm off, but ends up tripping over my dress again. _You have got to be kidding me!_ The floor rushes to meet my face, but doesn't get to when two strong arms wrap around me. My face flushes, and i can see Natsu's do the same.

"Th-thank you" I stutters out. I do nothing but embarrass myself infront of him, how can i ever face him on equal ground like this.

"Lucy I've never seen you so ungraceful and flustered, what was that!?" Levy admonishes in my ear.

I can't help myself, i respond to her, "Shut up" I snap. Luckily Natsu took it that I was talking to him, a wide grin on his face. Oh man that canine smile, my stomach flutters. I quickly push myself away, walking away from him. "That was so embarrassing, he only laughs at me, how rude, men don't think I can do this" I mumble to Levy.

"Calm down" he snickers behind me, placing a hand around my shoulder. I look up at his grinning face, oh no he isn't? He is! He's hitting on me. I reach up grabbing his hand and notice that his cheeks flush red at the contact. I grin as i squeezed his hand so hard he gasps in pain, satisfaction flows through me.

"Don't try to put the moves on me, I'm not interested" He nods quickly, releasing his hand, i walk away, a victorious grin splashed across my face. Again my ear fills with their conversation.

" **Wow that must be a first Hot-Head, utter and total rejection"** Gray snickers in my ear.

" **That just makes her all the more interesting"** Natsu whispers, and my face flushes some more. He did not just say that.

"Oh boy he's got it bad…." Levy whispers, "Good job Lu"

I quickly make my way through the crowd, wanting to scope out my target in the next two minutes before we get ready to move. Standing in front of the case I choose to stand next to the woman with a wine glass.

Its beautiful. The heart shaped diamonds, red and pink mixing perfectly. The smaller less exotic white diamonds framing it wonderfully. I can't help but stare in stunned wonder. I see Natsu coming up on my right, i wait until he speaks, purposefully knocking into the woman beside me.

"Hey again" He says close to my ear, I jump back, the woman's wine soaking the front of my dress. Good thing it isn't mine. "I'm so sorry". I glance up at him to see him turning in circles, frantically looking for a napkin. Looking up from my skirt his flinches.

"Whoa did he just flinch, how did you make him so afraid of you?" Levy giggles

"Must be Erza, I have heard she's terrifying when she's angry." Loke offers

I decide to let him off the hook, seeing how i just used him for an excuse to leave the room. I smile at him, "Don't worry this is not the first time I've done this, believe me. I'll just find a bathroom to clean up in. How much time until the auction starts?" I ask, intended for Levy but he answered anyway.

"Another 23 minutes" he answers, nodding I lift up my skirt and starts making my way through the crowd "I'll be here when you get back" I looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who said i would gift you with my company again tonight?" before he can answer I move deeper into the crowd, soon out of his sight, their conversation starting up again as i enter the bathroom.

" **She's something isn't she?"** Erza says. I unbutton my skirt, revealing my leotard underneath.

" **Ya, Natsu just can't catch a break with her can he. Doesn't help she's all over the place"** I pull on my goggle and slip off my shoes, my bare feet burning on the cold tile floor.

" **Oh hush you two,"** He hisses in embarrassment, " **are we ready Erza?"**

""Get ready Lucy, I'll tell you when to go" Levy instructs me.

" **One faint on the other side of the room coming right up"** Erza says

"And Go!" Levy shouts. I dash out of the bathroom, light as a feather my bare feet smacking down on the tile. I quickly weave my way back through the people towards my necklace.

" **What the heck Gray! A little warning next time, I wasn't ready!"**

" **That wasn't me! Someone override my hack on the lights and alarms!"** panic clear in his voice.

" **What!?"**

" **Natsu quick someone else it after the necklace"** Erza shouts.

Crap! I move quickly. Pulling the case up i reach inside snacking the necklace and shoving it into the pouch on my thigh. Moving back through the crowd, i jump up on some tables, weaving back to the bathroom.

"Hey you get back here that's mine!" Natsu shouts after me. I move faster, not wanting to be caught quite yet, I'm not through playing with him. Dashing through the doorway i collapse back in the bath room. I quickly rip my pouch off pulling the necklace out, throwing the pouch in the trash. I carefully place the necklace in a hidden pocket of my skirt.

"Note delivered" Loke announces. The note was my idea, I giggle to myself. Exiting the bathroom I plop myself down on the floor and let out a scream.

I see Natsu round the corner, concern clear on his face, "Are you ok!?" he reaches out to me, help me up, his hand lingering on my lower back.

"Ya I'm fine, I was coming out of the bathrooms when i couldn't see anything and some guy ran into me, knocking me down, talk about rude." I huff, glancing at him, he sighs in relief. I also let out a breath i didn't know I was holding, he bought it.

"That's good to hear," he grins at me, "Had me worried when i heard you scream again."

I glances at him,annoyance flowing through me, snatching my arm from his hand, I glare at him. He doesn't think i can take care of myself, how rude! "Thank you for checking on me, now if you'll excuse me i'll go back to the auction." I start back towards the room, wanting to get the boddy checks over with as soon as possible. Suddenly guards rush towards us, seizing us roughly.

"Hey!" I cry out, "What is going on? Unhand me this is absolutely uncalled for." Thankfully Natsu got me worked up before hand, now I'm raging mad.

"Don't touch a lady like that!" he snarl at the guards, some of them loosen their grip on me. I blush a little at that, feeling less mad at him, but continuing to be a very angry woman.

"I demand to know what is going on!" I glare at them, some back up, not knowing how to deal with the infuriated woman in front of them. "First this guy spills wine on my dress," I gestures to Natsu, to clearly show we are not together, "then you have some power outage in which someone pushes me over as i walk out of the bathroom, and now I'm being handled like some criminal, you better have a good reason" I snarl, glee filling me at their scared looks.

"You go girl!" Levy shouts in my ear.

"Ma'am, please calm down, there has been a robbery and we are just taking precautions, now if you would be subject to a search-" a guard says, however I quickly cut him off.

Gasping in surprise I play dumb, "What was stolen" The guards have released me at this point, looking like they hope i don't start raging again.

"The Burning Desire I'm afraid" I decide to blow up, an angry response seems to be keeping them away from me for now.

"No!" I scream, forcing tears to eyes, no one likes a crying woman" I was going to bid on that for my mother, you have got to be kidding me!" I continues to rage, getting louder no longer sure what I'm ranting about, i start waving my arms around for good measure, the men back further away from me. I see one speak into the mic on his wrist, and Natsu relaxes.

"Lady Lucy!" Loke shouts. Right on time. I stop my ranting as he stands in front of me. I bring more tears to my eyes

"Leo! The necklace was stolen!" I rushes to him, sobbing now, covering my face I stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sir but who are you?" The chief guard implores the new addition to the group, suspicion in his gaze.

"I am Miss Lucy's butler, Leo Regulus. I will be taking her home now if that is ok with you?" He states his question more like an order, i can practically feel his intimidating stare. The guard coughs, like he's trying to regain control of the situation.

"I'm sorry sir but we must first follow some protocols and them you both will be free to go. If you would just follow me this way" he trails off, trying to guide us back towards the ballroom. Loke gently guides me after the men, I slowly quiet my sobs.

We reach the auction room again, lights back on, glowing golden and bright. We are lead over to the left side of the room where searches are being done. Out of the corner of my eye i see Erza stumble into Natsu.

" **Are you alright miss?"**

" **Oh yes thank you, it's just been a frightful night and I am quite exhausted"** Loke snickers quietly, I lightly smack him with the back of my hand.

I'm lead away from Loke into a small room. The woman pats my waist down, reaches under my skirt and pat my legs. She pats my skirt, thankfully though I have hard jems covering my skirt, so the necklace won't call attention to her. Walking back down the hallway i wait outside for Loke.

Taking a deep breath,shedding a few more tears for any onlookers. Reaching up a brush my hair out of my face, trying to hold back my smile by twisting my face into a grimace, I'm not free and clear quite yet. A gentle breeze brushes against me, causing me to shiver.

Loke pulls up in front of me, he even climbs out of the car to open my door, keeping with the butler story. As i climb inside Levy greets me with a nervous smile, her eyes asking me everything. I smile back as Loke closes the door. She starts a little happy dance in her seat, throwing some more food wrappers to the floor.

" **Wait, get back here!"** I hear Natsu shout in my ear, I turn and see him running after us, but stops and seems to laugh to himself. I look back at Levy, wide eyed. She stares at me.

"I hope that was just your womanly charm"

" **She's good"** he whispers. My eyes widen some more, he thinks I'm good? Levy groans, her head in her hands.

"He made you, crap, crap, crap" she starts mumbling to herself.

" **Who is? Did you find out who snatched our score?"**

" **Oh ya, Lucy, or whoever she is"**

"At least he doesn't think thats your real name" Loke tries to encourage from the driver's seat.

" **Wait that clumsy girl who couldn't find her way out of a maze!?"** My head snaps up, anger flowing through me.

"What!?" I screech.

" **Ow, ya, she fooled us pretty good"** he laughs, " **I have not been that out done in a long time."** Pride flows through me. I wait to hear more but it seems that will be all we hear from them tonight.

"Well now that we are on the road, show me that beauty" Levy moves over to me. I unbutton my skirt, flowing it around on its back I unzip the secret compartment. Pulling it out levy gasps and gingerly takes it from my hands. She handles it as though it will break into shards just by breathing on it. "Its beautiful"

"We can take it apart in the morning and start pawning them off to the boys in the next few days." Loke looks back at us from the mirror.

"And as promised Lu you will get these two rocks all for yourself."

"Thanks Levy, wow I'm exhausted" i laugh, adrenaline finally leaving my body. I lay down on the seat, closing my eyes and my dreams soon take me.


	3. The Game

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game of Deception Part 3

The Game:

I walk down the street stopping at a small coffee stand. Once I have my coffee I watch the people of Magnolia city running to their morning jobs. I glance at my watch, walking down the street to one of my black market friends pawn shops.

It's been three days since the auction and i haven't seen or found 'Lucy'. I figured my next step to finding her or someone connected to her would be when they tried to sell the necklace. I enter Fairy Tail, The Strauss family Shop, one of the best fences in the city. The bell rings over the door, a white headed girl pops up from behind the counter.

"Hey Natsu, what brings you in here today" She smiles brightly, setting a large box on the counter, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey Mira, i was actually wondering if you've gotten any exotic rocks in the last few days." I grin at her leaning on the counter.

"Come round back and I'll show you what we got" she waves him through. In the back she grins before sliding a bookcase out of the way and walking down some stairs. Once in the basement she pulls out a strong box, a nice red heart shaped jewel inside.

"Who brought this in Mira?" excitement filling me.

"Oh? Well a new client of ours recently brought it in, she's a sweet thing. Why do you ask?"

"The other night they took this score from underneath our nose. I've been wanting to find her again. Is this all they brought you?" I glance up at her wanting to see her response.

"Aww you're in love" Mira teases, bringing her hand to her face, i glare at her, "yes this is all they brought me, must have fenced the rest somewhere else, and its weird that they broke down the Burning Passion, its value decreased a little broken up like that." She puts the strong box away and leads me back up the stairs.

" Its rare for you guys to be bested on a score like that. What happened?"

"She was that good, so natural that i didn't make her till it was too late." I sigh, running my hand through my hair. Mira grins at me, i just glare back. "What did this girl look like, do you have a name, address, anything?"

"She has dark blue hair and is short, tiny little thing. Just said her name was Lily and she wanted to know how much i would give her for it. Despite that she bargained like no other" disappointment fills me, and it must have shown on my face, because MIra looked at me in concern. "Is that not who you were looking for"

"No," I sigh, "must be her partner. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, average height. I'll find her eventually, thanks Mira, you have a good day" I wave at her and walk out the door. Turning right i continue down the street. The sun beats down on me, making it too warm for my leather jacket.

I must have walked for a couple of hours, lost in thought, trying to figure out where to look next. We could try calling her out, challenging her. Wait for her to pull another job. She was so new to the criminal world, she hadn't even made a name for herself. We have no leeds. My phone rings in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"Ash-head how did it go? You never called it's been over two hours!" Gray yells in my ear. Pulling it back towards my face, If I wasn't annoyed before, I was now.

"Dead end princess, just some girl that must have been her partner. Short with dark blue hair, said her name was Lily but i doubt that was her real name. And don't yell in my ear you jerk!"

"Well then don't yell in mine!" He shouts back. We soon start bickering back and forth, some people on the street give me weird looks.

"Ow!" Grey yells, cutting off his next insult. I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it. Bringing it back to my ear i hear Erza yelling at Gray.

"-and that will be enough of that, Both of you!" she shouts the last part into the phone. I wince once more.

"I'm not going to have any hearing ability in one ear thanks to you guys" i comment snidely.

"What did you say?" Erza threatens

"Nothing, what did you want Erza?"

"I went to see Cana, she says that a man matching 'Leo's' description came in and asked her to take four more jewels off his hands. Said his name was Leo again, tried flirting with her, too"

"Ok so we know she works with at least two people, A short blue haired girl calling herself Lily came to Mira, she had the biggest jewel"

"We'll find her don't worry Natsu" I can practically see Erza's grin. My face flushes red when gray starts making comments about my love life in the background.

"It's-It's not like that!"

"Whatever you say Natsu" Erza says hanging up. Sighing i put the phone away. Man my partners our exhausting, i feel a headache coming on, that is until i see a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye.

Turning I see her, down a large alleyway, surrounded by kids. Her hair is down, except for a small side ponytail. She's wearing a white and blue summer dress and dancing with a bunch of kids. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Her eyes sparkle in a way I have never seen, her smile is beautiful and full of laughter.

The kids swarm around her like moths to a flame. She tries to give her attention to all of them but can't. She tries to involve them all in dance circle instead, incorporating a simon says kind of game. I wander over, watching the beauty of the fun and happiness over taking me.

When she's in a middle of a turn she catches sight of me. Her eyes widen in surprise, her mouth making a funny O shape. She trips over her feet falling on the ground. I laugh, this is the girl who outsmarted me? Walking over i help her up, the kids stopping to watch.

"Lucy who's that, your boyfriend?" One of the little girls ask innocently pointing at us. Oh so Lucy is her real name, now i feel stupid. Her face turns bright red at her comment stuttering she dusts her dress off.

"B-boy-Boyfriend? She manages to choke out, "no, no, no we meet the other day, we barely know each other." The children make an oh sound at her words.

"Will he be your boyfriend?" a little boy asks this time. I laugh this time as Lucy becomes more flustered, her mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"I think that's enough questions about me for right now, let's go have snack now" She push the kids back inside a small gate, each of them sitting at a table. Ignoring me she follows the kids. She pulls out an ice chest and picnic basket, she hands out a bag of apple slices and a small sandwich to each child. Satisfied they are taken care of she turns to me, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Come with me" she walks to a small corner of the fenced in yard, crossing her arms she glares at me, "How did you find me Natsu, i didn't tell you anything but my name."

"Well you may not believe me but i honestly found you on accident." i tell her with a smug grin on my face. That's when i notice her earrings. They are small red heart shaped diamonds. Just like the ones from the necklace.

My grin grows bigger, i reach up gently holding the earings between my fingers. Her face pales except for two small patches of pink on her cheeks. "These are nice, get them recently?"

She looks at me, like she's trying to decide how to respond. Her mood changes on a dime, she smugly looks back at me, crossing her arms and standing with her hip out. "Why yes i did, you like? Too bad they dont sell any more of them"

Oh this woman is something else. We stare at each other for awhile before the snickering of watching children catch our attention. I glance over at them, all of them enjoying the show. I decide to entertain them some more. Leaning in I whisper in her ear.

"Well Lucy I'll see you later, and you're quite talented by the way." I pull away, but not before i slip my number into her pocket, giving her a toothy grin i walk out of the yard, leaving her standing there, flustered but with a satisfied smile on her face.

Pulling out my phone once more i call Gray. I wait on the corner, glancing back at where Lucy is before Gray finally picks up. "What, did you find something?"

"Yup her, herself. She's got some nice earrings" I grin.

"NO WAY!" again my ears are ringing, a feel a twinge of annoyance.

"I swear if you yell in my ear one more time, I WILL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!"

"OI! BRING IT ON FLAME-BRAIN"

"Both oF YOU SHUT UP! Natsu come back now, we have news" In confusion i hang up, glancing back once more, I start home, the sun hot on my back.


	4. The Run

I know this one and the next one are short chapters but the one after will be a little longer, and the story is still a work in progress so don't worry! I will also take any suggestions you guys have and try and work them into the story.

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game Of Deception: Part 4

The Run:

I glance around the corner, watching as he pauses on the corner and pulls out a phone. _Crap!_ Suddenly he shouts "-I WILL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!" Obviously whoever he is on the phone with ticked him off, and knows about me.

"Miss Lucy, who was that guy, he looked really cool!" a little boy asks. I look down at him and smile, patting him on the head.

"I don't really know him, I meet him a few days ago. What makes you think he's cool?"

"His hair is pink! But he still looks really cool!" I giggle, kids are so honest and sweet. I grab hold of his hand and walk back towards the rest of the kids, my hand lingering on my pocket where he slipped something.

A few more hours pass, and the last kid is picked up. I wave as she leaves with her mom, when they're out of my sight I dial Levy's number. Gathering my things, before I can even greet her, shes talking.

"Lu we have a serious problem, you need to get home now and be careful on your way home." I stop in surprise, almost dropping my coffee cup.

"O-Ok, why what wrong?"

"The underworld knows about you" she says quietly. I suck in my breath, quickly gathering my things, locking the door, and rushing down the street. The skys is getting darker, and the people start to thin out.

"Levy," I whisper.

"I'm here Lu, just hurry home ok?" I end the call and continue home. I get home with no problems or confrontations. Pushing open the door, Levy runs around the corner and jumps at me. I squeeze her back, Loke comes around the corner, a serious look on his face. Turning I walk after him, Levy still clinging to me.

He turns around one of Levy's laptops, a job flyer with my face on it plastered across the screen. My blood runs cold.

Please find one Miss Lucy Heartfilia.

Blonde hair, brown eyes. Known residence: Magnolia City.

Reward: 2 million Jewel.

"He didn't? No wait of course he would, I hate him. He just couldn't let me go could he? It's not like he noticed me at all to begin with. After a year why now?" I ramble on, angry and scared. Pulling out my phone I dial Heartfillia Company main office.

"Heartfillia main office, Cathy speaking, How may I help you?"

"Cathy, it's Lucy put me through."

"Miss Lucy!? Of course right away." I wait a few moments before I hear his voice, his disgusting voice.

"Lucy dear, glad you called me, how are you?"

"Shut it. Why now, after a year you try to find me? And through the underworld no less. What do you need?"

He's silent for a few moments, before he finally speaks. "If you must know, a potential business partner of mine will only agree to join with me if you marry his son. You are to come home at once, the marriage will them be official in a few days"

"Marriage!?" I screach, Loke and Levy look at me in shock and worry, "Oh no no no," I laugh, "I will NOT be coming home and no one will find me to get that reward," I hear him breath in sharply. I'm streaming now, he just keeps ruining things.

"Lucy" he growls at me, "you listen here young lady-" I cut him off.

"No you listen, I am legally my own person, 17 years old, free to do what I want. You will leave me alone and stop dragging me into your dealings. I will not have any part of this any longer. Good bye" I hang up, clutching my phone tightly. I turn and throw it at the wall, causing a rather large dent.

"Oi Lucy" Loke whispers behind me.

"Marriage!?" Levy screams, "He can't do that can he, I mean that's not normal." looking back at her sadly, I try to smile.

"No that's quite normal in my world, well my old world. My mom was treated the same way, forced to marry my dad simply for a business deal."

"Oh Lu." Levy comes up and hugs me again. We stand there for i don't know how long before i remember what i had initially called Levy for. I groan, throwing my head into my hands and falling back onto the couch.

"He found me" is all I say, if the room could get any quieter it did just then. They didn't need to ask who, they knew. We had been keeping a lookout for him that last few days, hoping he wouldn't track us down. Guess we were wrong.

"He says he just happened to stumble upon me. Well I'll need to change work now. What better way to get back at me for the other day then to turn me in for a 2 million jewel reward." I groan again, "now he knows who I am."

"This is not good Lucy, we need to do something now." Loke says, already packing up anything in sight, stuffing clothes into bags. Levy's carefully putting all her equipment away, a concentrated look on her face.

"We will need to change your hair and eye color, that will have to be enough for a few days." She says, not breaking concentration on her task.

"Colored contacts yes, hair dye no, I'll wear a wig." I get up and start helping them. Within the hour we are packed and loaded in Loke's car, already moving to our next safe house.

"When did my life get so complicated?" I say to no one in particular, staring out the window as i watch the city pass me by. I reach into my pocket and pull out Natsu's piece of paper. On it is a phone number. I enter it into my phone, just in case. I don't know why I feel like i can trust him, i shouldn't, but i do. Putting my phone down in my lap and staring out the window once more, I wonder what kind of person Natsu is.


	5. The Hunt

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game of Deception Part 5

The Hunt:

I walk into the shared flat, walking to the back room where Erza and Grey are already sitting. Grey is typing away at his computer and Erza is holding a print out. Sitting down at the table she hands me the print out, a grim face on her face. I glance down at it and gasp, eyes widening in shock.

Please find one Miss Lucy Heartfilia.

Blonde hair, brown eyes. Known residence: Magnolia City.

Reward: 2 million Jewel.

Above it is a picture of Lucy, but it's not her at the same time. She is just staring past the camera, her mind elsewhere. Her eyes and face aren't smiling, instead her eyes show hatred and sadness. She is a lot different from this picture. I read it again, the name Heartfillia sounding familiar.

"Why does this name sound familiar?"

"Because she's the heiress to THE Heartfillia Company, owed by Jude Heartfillia. It's a multi billion dollar company,"Grey says not even glancing up from his computer, "2 million is nothing to him."

"Do we know her story? Why do this to get his own daughter back?"

"No clue. You could ask her, after all you found her"

"Wait what?" Erza spins around, "you found her?

"Yup when i got off the phone with you guys earlier i saw her dancing in the street with a bunch of kids, must be where she works. We will have to find her before others do."

"She's probably seen this herself by now, we will have to try and find her again if she's as smart as she was a few days ago." Erza says standing up, leaving the room. Where would she go next? I just found her only for this to put her on the move again. Erza comes back into the room, eating some cake.

"What do you have Grey?" She says leaning over his shoulder, taking a bite of her cake. Grey looks over at her, a scowl on his face.

"Almost nothing. Her mother was forced into marriage with her father, her mother also passed away when she was young. She fell off the media's radar about the year ago, I'm guessing that's when she ran away or whatever."

I look up, she ran away? "She also was set to be an olympic gymnast, and she had took basic fighting classes throughout her life. Weird becuase she seemed to be daddy's princess." Gray continues on, Erza nodding along.

"So when or if we find her we should be careful not to scare her, who knows how skilled she is."

"I agree, however we should turn in for the night and figure out a plan in the morning." Erza says, heading back towards to kitchen, talking over her shoulder. I just nodded, still thinking. Slowly we all make our ways into our own rooms, the apartment settling for the night. This is until i hear some noises outside the door.

Opening the door I see a short girl with dark blue hair standing outside one of the apartments a large box in her arms. She's obviously having trouble. I walk over to her but when she sees me she about drops her box her eyes wide.

"Umm hey you need some help?"

"No thank you I'm good, sorry for the noise. My boyfriend and her sister will be here soon with the last of it, we will be done soon, promise." she squeaks

I look at her like she's weird, which she is. She has pointed red glasses on her face and an orange bandana holding back her hair. Shrugging i head back into the apartment, the girl practically throwing the box into the room and taking off again. What a weirdo.

Back in bed i start thinking of Lucy again, where she is now and how she's doing. I don't know why, I mean after all i've barely talked to her but i can't help but worry. If only i had known then she was right down the hall, having a very rough night. Happy cuddles into my lap as I start to drift off.


	6. The Chase

A Nalu Fanfiction: A Game of Deception Part 6

The Game:

I open my eyes, the early morning light a soft glow. I rollover, almost falling out of bed, reaching for my phone. It's almost seven o'clock, i should go get some coffee so I can function this morning. Getting dressed i reach into the beauty bag that we picked up from the night before. I choose to wear a teal straight haired wig today.

Levy and Loke aren't up yet. Levy had warned me that Natsu was staying one door down last night, I'll have to move cautiously. They didn't want me to leave the apartment at all, at least until they found somewhere else hide out. I decide going down to the shops won't do any harm, that I will be back before anything could happen.

I yawn as i ride the elevator down, sunglasses covering my eyes. Once in the lobby, i act natural, walking my way out onto the street. I notice a small grocery store, sign showing an in store coffee shop. Yes the sweet merciful drink that makes life go round.

Once inside i grumble to myself. The line at the coffee stand is long and the staff is small. I resign to standing in line, I can't get coffee anywhere else, or Levy will kill me. Ten minutes later, coffee in hand i decide to walk around the store, who knows when i can go out in public again. I wander the aisles, my small handheld basket filling up with snacks and toiletries.

I brush back part of my wig, behind my ear, freezing when I hear a voice. "Heya Lucy? What brings you here?" Slowly I turn to see Natsu smiling down at me, a very smug smile at that. I stare at him, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" I say, trying to play it off. He just smirks at me again. This is obviously not going to work. He leans in close to me, pulling my sunglasses off my face.

"Oh come on Luce, I can call you that can't I? You think a little hair change and glasses is going to keep me from recognizing you?" I decide on plan B, I quickly dart my eyes to my right, he grins following my line of sight, but soon my basket is against his face and I'm dashing to my left.

"Oh don't be like that Luce, I just want to talk" he shouts after me, i keep on running. Levy and Loke will both kill me only to bring me back just to kill me again. I'm not getting out of this easily. I glance back to see Natsu hot on my tail.

Looking forward i notice I'm about to run into a fruit stand. _Crap!_ I leap and somersault over it, my feet smacking down as i land. I hear people talking, even some claps and whistles. I keep on going, soon out on the crowded streets.

"That was so cool Luce! Now wait up." Natsu calls after me, some complaints following. He must be pushing through the crowd. I duck out of the crowds, and run down an alley. I take a running start and leap at the fire escape ladder, effortlessly pulling my way up.

"Really Luce, That leads nowhere, I will catch you." I choke back a sob of fear, I need to get away now. How does this guy manage to find me like this?! Once on the rooftop I groan, of course this building doesn't have roof access. I look over at the neighboring buildings. The one to my left does, but that one is closer to Natsu, guess I'm going right.

A hear Natsu complain behind me as he pulls himself up, he glares at me. Standing up he starts towards me. "Now if you would stop running and actually listen to me-Lucy what're you doing!?" I start to run towards the edge of the building, gathering as much strength into my legs and arms as I can.

Pushing off the edge i launch myself onto the neighboring rooftop. Landing on my side and rolling into a run I take off to the fire exist again. I hear Natsu laughing behind me, a little relief in his voice. I'm almost home free.

I start down the ladder this time, then i see someone walk into the alleyway. He looks up at me, his dark hair long and spiky, a cross necklace around his neck. He grins at me, hands in his pockets.

"You are something else you know that," He laughs, "Natsu sure messed up getting you, now won't you just come along already?" We stare at each other for awhile, until i hear crunching above me. Glancing up I see Natsu grin down at me.

"You're not the only one who can do that you know?" I just scowl at him, before letting go of the rungs. Both boys cry out, but i land on the dumpster below me. The newest man sighs in relief, he opens his mouth to say something but my leg is already launching a roundhouse to his face. There is a sickening crunch as my leg propels his face into the side of the bin.

Jumping over him i run around the corner, thankful i wore my running clothes this morning. As i gain some distance i slow down, catching my breath. My phone starts to ring, my stomach drops, grimacing, I answer the call. "Where the heck are you!?" Loke yells, worry clear in his voice.

"I went down to the grocery store to get coffee and some other things when Natsu showed up" I nervously laugh, hoping to ease his anger, it did not work.

"That was stupid! Levy saw him in the building last night, you know that!"

"I'm going to kill her!" i hear Levy shout in the background, I wince at her words.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm coming back now, don't you-" i never finish i cry out, a sharp pain occurring around my neck and shoulder. I fall to the ground, everything growing hazy around me.

"Lucy!? Lucy answer me right now!" Loke continues to yell out to me, but i black out, but not before i see a flash of red and feel myself getting flung around.

I slowly open my eyes, my shoulder sore from where it was hit earlier. I glance around, noticing I'm lying on a couch, and that the room looks very similar to our new apartment. I slowly sit up and about jump out of my skin when i hear voices coming from the next room.

"Did you have to be so rough with her Erza, people probably thought you kidnapped her." I hear Natsu say

"We did kidnap her you idiot" i hear a nasally voice growl, obviously unhappy about something.

"What choice did i have, look at what she did to Grey, she wasn't going to come easily."

Natsu laughs "Ya isn't she awesome, she almost broke his nose!" I blush at what he says, we barely know each other. "And you should have seen when she did a somersault in the grocery store so she wouldn't run into one of the stands. And when she roof hopped! Now that was something else, this girl is amazing."

"Shut up you're fan girling lover boy, I'm going to puke"

"Now now Grey, be nice, she sounds like someone we could use on the team." My face contorts in confusion. They didn't want the 2 million reward? Never mind that, I have to get out of here.

I slowly stand up, careful to not make any noise. I slowly analyze my surroundings, deciding it's a reflection of our new home. Loke and Levy are just next door. If I can just get out of here without them noticing then I'll be safe.

"Who was she on the phone with before you attacked her Erza?"

"The Contact line says Spirit of the Lion, whatever that means. The only other one she has is Bookworm. These must be her two partners. Any clues Grey?"

"The numbers are both registered to burner phones, hers included."

I peek around the corner into the dining room, All three of them gathered around Grey as he types away at the computer. Sparing one more quick glance I take off for the door, just barely out of sight of the dining room. I almost scream in frustration, they chain locked the door, this is going to make noticeable noise.

"One of them must be that Leo guy from the other night" Natsu offers his ideas, his voice drifting off as he gets lost in thought. They are quiet for a awhile, just the sound of the keys on the computer.

"Should we check on her?" Grey asks.

"She should still be out for a while longer, i think we are ok" Erza decides. I sigh in relief, that could have been bad.

"Oh is someone concerned?" Natsu teases

"In your dreams ash head."

"What did you call me stripper!?" I don't even want to know that reason behind that insult. I start to get impatient standing there by the door, unable to leave.

"You want to go Flame breath!" Grey says a little louder this time

"Bring it on pansy!" Natsu yells. Wait are they getting louder? Soon their rapid exchange of insults is so loud that I can slip the chain out and move silently out of the apartment without them noticing. I run down the hall trying to open my door, only to find it locked.

I rapidly knock hoping their home, and gratitude fills me as Loke opens the door in surprise. I fling myself inside, slamming the door behind me. I catch my breath, my limbs feeling weak, i slide down the door. Levy peers around the corner curiously, tears coming to her eyes when she sees me.

She runs up to my and promptly brings her fist down on my head. "Don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear!" Rubbing my head i nodded at her, i so deserved that. Loke helps me up, and we head to the dining room, where I start to tell them everything that is until there's more knocking at the door.

We all look at each other in fear, Loke and I hide in a side room, while Levy gets the door this time. She opens the door, her small self barely leaving the safety of the doors cover. We listen to the rest of the conversation.

"May I help you?" she asks timidly.

"Yes I would like to speak with Lucy if you don't mind." Natsu. How does this guy manage to find me like this!? Loke glances at me, i frantically wave my hands around. I have no idea.

"A Lucy doesn't live here sorry" it sounds like she's trying to close the door but something stops her.

"Now don't be like that, the tracker says she's here, right Grey?"

"Yup, in that back room i bet, hiding." At this Loke glares at me, i gulp and quickly check myself. That's when i find the small round device clipped to the hem of my sweater. Loke looks like he wants to kill me right about now. I don't blame him, I have made one too many mistakes today, I want to kill me, too.

Levy squeaks in protest, the sound of pounding feet fill the apartment. "Luce come on out, we just want to talk, could you stop running please?"

Annoyance fills me, there's nowhere else to go might as well see what he wants, I can always disappear again tonight. That is if Natsu's weird finding powers don't interfere. I walk out of the room and glare at him, my arms across my body. "What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone" I seethed at him.

He just grins, obviously proud he got me to come out. "Is it true you were an olympic gymnast?" he blurts out. What? I just stare at him, not understanding the situation at all. Grey walks up behind him and smacks him. He has dark full hair, and is lacking a shirt, however thankfully he is wearing jeans. He also has a scar above his right eye, which is bruised, and on his side, a bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot, what we really want to do is just talk, learn more about you. We won't turn you over to your dad, promise. You left for a reason right?" I study him, trying to gage his true intentions. We continue our stare down for a few moments longer before a voice breaks through.

"What is taking so long? Is she coming or not?" Erza says walking into the room. She's wearing a navy blue skirt and white blouse, her scarlet red hair cascading around her, her bangs covering her right eye. _She's beautiful!_

"Ok just what is going on here? What do you want with her?" Loke says coming out of the room, annoyance clear on his face. He stands with his arms crossed over his body, defensive of the new people in the apartment.

"Ok calm down, let's think about this" Levy stands between everyone arms stretched out. She turns, glaring at Grey, Erza and Natsu. "I swear if you are after Lucy for that reward I will stop you here and now" Grey seems to find the small girl threatening him amusing.

"Calm down little girl, we are only wanting to talk, Lucy here has skill. We want to add her to our team." Grey smirks at her, steam coming out of her ears. Loke holds her back by her biceps, crushing all attempts to sock Grey.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Erza asks in a very demanding tone. I flinch, and see both Natsu and Grey do the same. This girl could be scary, after all she did knock me out cold with just one hit.

"I am Loke and this is Levy, you all obviously already know Lucy. You say you want to make a team?"

Erza looks at them, as if she's trying to gage their worth. I step forward. "You don't get me without them. We are a team, and if you want to do a job then they are part of the deal." Erza nods in respect.

"So wait your guys are con artists too?" Natsu says dumbly, and Levy huffs.

"I'm not a con artist, I'm a computer specialist. Completely behind the scenes, but just as important."

"You're not the one who hacked my hack job are you?" Grey says slowly, looking at Levy in a new light. She grins evilly at him, hands on her hips. Then she gets up in his face, finger pointing at him.

"I will destroy you if you try anything, got that buster?" He now looks afraid of the small woman before him, wondering what she could possibly do. Erza smiles at her, before taking a seat at our table.

"We will get straight to the point, do you still have access to your fathers money?"

"No, I ran away, I don't even know how he tracked me down to the area."

"Why send out the job now, after all this time?" This time Grey asks the question, as we all sit down around the table, except Loke who is standing and Levy who plops down on the floor where all her computers are, ready to get to work.

"Marriage apparently" I grumble, still upset about the fact. Natsu looks at me with wide eyes, in shock, even Erza looks surprised.

"What?"

"In order to to get a business deal my father and my prospect suitor's father made a 'personal' deal along with it. Marriage between companies by children." I spit in disgust, the words tasting horrible in my mouth.

"I didn't think arranged marriages still existed" Erza whispers in horror, even Grey and Natsu are stunned silent. Loke growls behind me and Levy is silent.

"They are, mostly among the rich though, my mother was forced to marry my father as well. I will not be forced to live as she was, I will live how I want too." I whisper the last words, a dead on promise.

"Then how would you like to get back at him?" Natsu says, grinning at me. I look up at him, curious as to what he meant. "We are going to bleed the Heartfilia Company dry"


	7. The Plan

Lucy just stares at me, nothing describes her look better than the word dumbfounded. I glance at Levy on the floor, her jaw dropped to her chest, eyes wide behind her glasses. Loke moves slightly from his place by the wall, all ears now.

"What?" she whispers, almost like she doesn't believe what I just said.

"I said we are going to rob your dad. He will be left with nothing when we are through with him." Slowly a genuine smile, not the fake one from her picture, glows across her face.

Laughing fills the room, we all glance towards Levy who is typing away at the computer so fast, you would think a fire would start. "Finally! We just might have enough people to do this thing! Now I have some plans already, I've been working on them since I meet Lu, and now it's possible!

"You what!?" Lucy shouts at her, half standing from her chair. Levy grins up at her, her fingers never stopping their movements.

"Oh please you love me" her point proven when Lucy tackles her into a hug, soft tears coming from her eyes. You have to strain to hear her rapid thank yous.

"Wow, never thought I would see a woman so happy to have friends steal from her own father." Grey says, as calm as ever, annoying.

"Well we aren't exactly normal people now are we?" Lucy smirks, her arms still wrapped around Levy. "Show me what you got girl."

"Ok first let me set my equipment up them I can walk to guys through the plans I have." Levy said as she picks up her computer screen in one arm and her laptop in the other. Lucy and Loke help her set of her various computer screens, two keys boards, towers and laptop. After she has everything set up she pulls up various files with schematics and dates across the screens.

"First I have the paper trail one, very risky. Funnel the money into one offshore account after another until we can confuse the paper trail enough. This almost never works, and the last thing i think we need is the F.B.I on our tails." Levy says, leaning back in her chair.

"Very true what else do you have?" Erza says, crossing her arms in approval.

"Well there's also the infiltrate and gain the account information directly, but that one is also hard, unless you know what you're looking for."

Grey leans in next to Levy, his eyes skimming her plans thoughtfully, "This one could actually work, it would take time and patience but it could work. Like here and here." He says pointing at the screen.

"Yes that's what I thought too, like here and here" Levy points at a calendar in the corner"

"Wait are you guys talking about the Heartfilia Anniversary Ball?" Lucy says, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes. See what I was thinking Lu was that we would infiltrate your dad's company as an employee and gain access from the inside." Levy turns to look at all of us. "We would also steal and damage every thing your dad owns so he can rack up the insurance policies (no idea if this would ever work, legal economy is confusing to me), that way when we gain access to his information we can take everything he has, during the ball."

"Her plan is ingenious and we might be short just two people" Grey says still staring at her plans, as they made sense to him alone. We all start nodding, Loke grinning at her.

"Or just to be quick and easy we could kill your dad and you inherit everything" We all stare at her, wide eyed, in horror. She laughs at us, "I'm just kidding"

"That wouldn't have worked anyway Levy, I'm officially cut off after yesterday." Lucy smiles sadly. We look at her, silently asking the question. "Last night after I got home and saw the bounty poster, I called him. I told him no one would ever find me and that I would never come home"

"Wow sounds crazy" I whisper. Loke snickers beside me.

"Ya she put a dent in the wall by throwing her phone" I stare at her wide eyed as she just shrugs, not meeting my eyes, a slight blush on her face. Erza gets up and starts pacing, deep in thought.

"You said we needed at least two more people Grey? Who do we know that we can trust?"

"What about one of the Strauss siblings? Or I could find Wendy for help." I say offering the names.

"Wendy's a little young and still very new to the game. What about the Raijinshuu for help, there's three of them." Grey counters.

"The Connells?"

"Warren?"

"Let's talk to all of them, they may all want to help. We can start contacting them in the morning" Erza interjects, "we can hold a meeting here in a few days"

"You guys sure seem to know a lot of people." Loke comments, suspicion clear in his voice.

"They are all trustworthy, and would never go after Lucy for the money, we may be thieves but we have some morals" Erza finishes, her back straightened in pride.

"The ball is in three months so we will have to move fast, we are going to be working nonstop." Lucy says walking around the table to stand next to Erza.

"We will have to move to Crocus to be close to your dad's business and home." Levy adds, still at the computer, eyes locked on the screen.

"I have a place that he doesn't know about so don't worry about that." Lucy says, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"How does he not know about it?" Grey asks

"It-It was my mom's before she married him, so it's in her maiden name." Lucy looks down, speaking so quietly, we have to strain to hear her.

"Is that where your money goes?" Levy whispers, attention all on Levy now.

"I'm going to-" she fades off, pointing to another room, and walks away. I watch her go, worried about what upset her untill it comes back to me. " _her mother also passed away when she was young"._ I get follow after her, not quite sure what I'm going to say yet.

I knock on the door frame, the door cracked open. Peaking in I see Lucy sitting on the edge of her bed, a photo in her hands. She looks up at me, sadness in her gaze, the tears not quite to the surface yet. I sit down beside her, getting my thoughts together before I spoke.

"My dad disappeared when I was 7. I had no family after that and went to the streets. I did anything I could for food until I meet Mirajane and her siblings. Their parents owned a little pawn shop and they took me in." She looks up at me, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispers.

"We can find somewhere else to stay. I know that's really personal to you and-"

"No its ok, I don't mind sharing that, plus it works as a great training ground." I look at her in confusion, she giggles.

"My mom was a world class gymnast you know?" Lucy's eyes start to shine, she looks down at her picture again, smiling gently. "She was said to fly so high she would touch the stars. She told me a lady is graceful but can protect herself. She had me start gymnastics as soon as I could and martial arts soon after. She let me use her studio fo private practices all the time. Said I should be the best. My dad however wanted me to take dance classes to be a 'proper lady'."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother"

"She was, I miss her"

"I know" I smile at her, giving her a small half side hug, hoping not to give her the wrong idea. She kinda hugs be back, a pink tint under her round eyes.

Levy's P.O.V

I slowly walk to the bedroom, hoping I didn't upset your embarrass Lucy in any way. I peak inside and cover my mouth before they hear me gasp. Lucy is talking about her mom. To Natsu. It took her months to talk to me about it. I smile softly before creeping away.

"She ok?" Loke asks, obviously miffed about Natsu being in there with her. I giggle at him bouncing a little on my toes.

"She's opening up to him" I raise my eyebrows at Loke, giggling at his annoyance. Lucy still wasn't comfortable enough to talk opening to Loke. I squeel, excited for my best friend, glad she's finding that special someone.

"Is she never this open?" Erza questions, a glint in her own eye.

"No, I still know next to nothing about her" Loke grumbles, walking to the kitchen.

"They are good for each other" Erza grins, glancing back at the room, Natsu and Lucy coming out, Lucy looking much better. I agree with her.

Back to Natsu's P.O.V.

The next morning Erza and Grey split up to find our potential partners and invite them over for the proposal. Levy was finishing up her rough plan to present to them now that she had a timeline to work with. Loke went out to get supplies and trucks ready for us to move to Crocus. I'm sitting with Lucy in our apartment while she paces back and forth angrily.

"I don't want to just sit here!" She screams in frustration. "It's like I'm living with my dad again" My gut twists at that comment. She was locked up by her dad?

"You know you can't go out" I try and reason with her, hoping to calm her down.

"I know I know, Levy will kill me tenfold if I pull a stunt like that again."

"You did make a lot of mistakes, rookie moves. Can't believe you're the one who took my score" I grin at her, she just rumes more, now out of embarrassment.

"Ya, yesterday was not my day. How did you recognize me anyway?" She glares at me, pointing a finger accusingly.

"You're earrings silly, but no one else would have recognized you, just so you know." She groans, throwing her head back and covering her face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" She scolds herself, I chuckle at her. She's exactly as I meet her all those nights ago. Spunky, unpredictable, easily upset, full of energy. Never a dull moment with her around. My phone rings, breaking off Lucy's self lecture.

"Hello?"

"Natsu? Can you go talk to Mira, I still have a lot of people to track down by the end of the day." Erza's voice crackles over the phone, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Sure thing, I'll take Lucy with me." She looks up, hope in her eyes from being released from her prison. She nods excitedly, begging to go.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, we'll be ok. See you tonight" I hang up, get off the couch and head to the door, "Come on. We have to convince Levy to let you come with me before anything else."

Once back at Lucy's apartment, convincing Levy took some work. The small girl quite adamant about her position, refusing to move. "No way, she is staying put"

"Please Levy, I won't be alone and I'll be wearing a disguise" Lucy is almost on her knees, hands clasped. Levy looks at her, obviously thinking about it.

"Fine. Natsu is the only one who could find you anyway." Lucy cries her thanks and pulls Levy into a hug. She runs to her room to get ready, I grin at Levy as she rubs her eyes. "She would only have drove me nuts here, and I wouldn't have gotten anything done for later, take care of her"

"Of course Levy don't worry. We will see you tonight" We share a smile as Lucy comes running, passing me and out the door. "I'd better chase her" I laugh following after her.

Once down on the streets I start to lead the way to Miras shop, an odd excitement at introducing them in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt this before. I glance over at Lucy, who seems a lot calmer since we have gotten down to the streets. She feels me staring and glances over at me. She is now wearing a purple wig that's long and wavy, complimenting her brown eyes well.

"What?"

"Oh just something you said earlier is bothering me."

"What would that be?"

"Did your dad really lock you up?" I say is so bluntly that she's caught off guard and trips over her own feet. I worry for a moment I may have crossed a line I shouldn't have, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No its ok. It wasn't really looking up, more of a house arrest of sorts. Like when I disappointed him in public because I wasn't a perfect 'lady', or he just didn't want to see me for a few days." She stares straight ahead, anger at her father clear in her words.

"I didn't like this man before you told me these things." She glances up at me, "I don't like those with too much money. He hoards it, and ignores those in need." She nods in agreement

"I was never allowed near a cent of my dad's money unless I had a good reason behind what I wanted to buy. He never thought my desires and reasons were good enough."

"We will get him back just yet, don't you worry"

We chat about random various things the rest of the way to Miras shop. I learned she liked to read as well her more physical activities. She did almost make it to the olympics but her father wouldn't let her compeat. That was when she decided to run away. She hadn't gone to college, fresh outta high school, seeing it as a waste of time for now. We are now in front of Mira's shop, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

"Hey this is the shop Levy took the biggest rock." She says, pointing at the sign.

"Yup, Mira had nothing in helping me find you." I blurt out as I push open the door, Lucy starts sputtering and blushing behind me. I blush a little myself realizing what I said. Suddenly there's a large shadow over us and Lucy squeaked in fear.

"Natsu it's been awhile!" it's voice booms loudly as the figure comes into more light. Elfman stands in front of us, a large smile on his face. He's very muscular, called it manly, and had white hair like his sisters. He has a scar over his eye, which are squinted and sharp.

"Not that long Elfman. How are you and the girls?" I slap him on the arm, a friendly greeting.

"Oh we're good. Business is steady. Here to see anything in particular." He hints, gesturing slightly to the back. I shake my head and smile.

"We have a big job coming up and we were wondering if you guys would be interested in helping out?" Elfman stops to think, before turning to walk behind the counter, gesturing for us to follow. This time he leads us to the office in the back where Mira and Lisanna are sitting having lunch. They both brighten when they see me.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaims, running over to give me a hug. She has white hair as well, and looks like Mira, except its shorter and straight, her blue eyes wide. She does this all the time, but this time it made me embarrassed and guilty. I glance at Lucy behind me, her expression unreadable. Lisanna pulls back from the hug, finally noticing Lucy. "Hi I'm Lisanna, who are you?"

Lucy takes her hand and shakes it, "Lucy, pleasure to meet you" Her voice is almost monotone, and her eyes are glassed over, the smile forced on her face. Is this what growing up in the rich world does to you?

"Lucy this is Mirajane and Elfman, the family I told you about." She offers a small wave, keeping her distance. I watch Mira's eyes glimmer.

"You can call me Mira Lucy. Natsu I thought she was a blond?" I flush a little at this, the girls giggling at me.

"She is, she just has a bounty on her head at the moment."

"Well I'm glad you were able to track her down. What can we do for you today Natsu?"

"Are you guys interested about doing a job? In Crocus?"

"What kind of job? Leaving the shop is hard to do these days."

"Destroying the Heartfilia company." I grin proudly while they all look at me like I'm insane. Elfman starts to laugh, but i continue to look at them, meaning every word I said.

"You're serious?!" They scream. Lucy steps forward, her one hand her hip.

"Please help us, or at least hear the plan." She says, extending her hand to the group. Her tone seems to catch Miras attention, pleading deep.

"Lucy why does this matter so much?" Mira says, leaning forward.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. And we are going to be getting back at my dad."


	8. The Move

The Strauss siblings look at me in shock. Mira's mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, her hand shaking and pointing at me. Lisanna shakes her head a little, like she's in a daze. Elfman is just standing like a statue, a beast of a man. I slowly pull of my wig revealing my blonde hair, I rake my hair through it, satisfyingly scratching my head.

"You're-you're" Mira stutters, I smile softly at her. "THE Lucy Heartfilia, like the gymnast Lucy Heartfilia!" I nod and jump when she flies across the room grasping my hands bouncing excitedly.

"Whoa really!?" Lisanna smiles walking over, her eyes shining like I'm an idol. Elfman, surrounds me on my other side, I shrink back a little bit, intimidated by his size, a squeak escaping my lips. Natsu laughs at them, motioning for them to move back.

"Can I watch you sometime?" Mira gushes, hands over her face as she fangirls, "You must be so beautiful, not that you aren't now, but performing. I've seen recordings of but to see you in person! Oh and your autograph, I need that!" She rambles turning to find a pen and paper.

I giggle taking the pen from her and signing her notebook, she melts into the book, twirling to lock it away into another room. Lisanna smiles at me and follows her older sister. I glance over at Natsu, his smile takes up his whole face, his canines prominent. "If you come with us to Crocus, I will let you watch me practice"

"Yes! I will be there! When is your meeting?"

"Let me call Erza, one sec" Natsu says pulling out his phone and walking away from the group. The three white haired adults continued to bombard me with questions and requests. I was ready for Natsu to come back, this was really uncomfortable, as nice as they were.

"What kind of diet do you have to be on for your training" Elfman genuinely curious. Natsu chose this moment to come back into the room, interrupting the answer to Elfman's questions, I sigh in relief.

"She says tomorrow night, Lucy's place, next door to mine, at 7:00"

"We will be there!" Mira, determination at seeing me in action her driving goal. Suddenly there is the sound of a bell, signaling someone entering the store. I duck around the corner and start to fix my wig back on. I crouch low, Natsu peaking around the door assessing the threat.

Elfman walks out to assist the customer like normal, his greeting shaking the building. Mia smiles and walks us to the back door, checking outside for us before motioning its clear. I nodded in thanks, Natsu gives the girls hugs and we are on our way back to the apartments. Natsu has a stupid grin on his face as we walk, I glance at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...Miras a big fan." He laughs, clutching his abs. His laugh sounds husky and childish at the same time, I can't help but laugh along with him.

"Oh and I promised her she could watch, that's nerve wracking. I haven't 'performed' in a long time" I use my fingers to make quotations around the word performed.

"You're very talented from what I saw of your unorthodox moves." I blush a little, thinking back to the roof jump, then I remember I never apologized to Grey. I wince, guilt filling me.

"What?"

"I never apologized to Grey for kicking him in the face...did I really almost break his nose?"

"Ya!" he gawfs, "You're so cool for doing that" He continues to laugh, while I just feel twinges of guilt, making the first thing I say to Grey is sorry for almost breaking his nose. We soon drift into small talk and random conversation. As we near the apartments Natsu takes a detour into the grocery store where me meet yesterday.

"You had some things you wanted to get right? We can get them now before Levy locks you up until we move" I smile up at him and follow him into the store. He just follows me, holding the basket as I shop. It was a little awkward when I had to grab pads and tampons for Levy and I, as we were out. I'd grab some for Erza too but I didn't know what she prefers and if she needed any.

We check out, soon across the street and riding the elevator up to floor 7. I drag my feet, not wanting to go home quite yet. Natsu puts an arm around my shoulder and gives me his large toothy grin again, reassuring me that it won't last much longer. As soon as we walk through the doors Levy scrambles into my arms, thanking Natsu.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Erza shouts from the small kitchen, her head soon poking around the corner.

"What are the choices? I walk further into the apartment, snaking my way into the kitchen, boxes and other various messes still dotting the small flat.

"Stir fry, or pasta."

"Both!" Natsu shouts from the living room. Erza rolls her eyes and turns to start making both.

"That boy would eat all of it if he didn't have to share with us" I giggle, washing my hands to help make dinner. I hum a song my mom used to sing before she passed away, surprisingly Erza hums along.

"Hey guys dinner almost ready?" Grey and Loke walk in, moving to join Natsu in front of the t.v.

"Yup, and I'm sorry about your nose Grey. I never truly apologized." I grin sheepishly, truly regretful for my over reaction.

"it's ok, good for you to have such a strong kick" he waves it off, pushing Natsu over as he took his seat on the small couch. They are soon bickering again, the insults blurring

"Lucy. I am glad we meet you," Erza begins, "its always nice making new friends. Levy and Loke are very nice as well" She starts to pile food onto plates and move them to the table where Natsu is already sitting, ready to dig in.

"Ya Luce, life's a little more exciting now!" Natsu's comment makes me blush, and feel terribly guilty at the same time.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to drag you into-"

"Stop that. We are friends now, and we are doing what we do best. Steal, for you to make a better life." Erza interrupts me, her hand on my shoulder. I look around the table, every one smiling at me and I can't help but start to cry at the sight. Natsu starts to panic

"What's wrong Lucy?!"

I murmur and shake my head, a watery smile twitching on my face, "I have never had this before….a family" I gesture to everyone, they look at me with wide eyes, Levy and Erza running to give me a hug. I collapsed in their embrace, crying harder now. _Look Mama, I have a family now._

Natsu walks over, kneeling before me he smiles. "Don't worry Lucy, you definitely have a family now, ok?" He gives me his signature toothy grin, the one I have come to like to see. I smile back at him, my face muscles stronger. "Now lets eat!"

"Aye!" We all sit at the table, joking and enjoying the evening, the food tasting even better now that there are people to enjoy it with, compared to when I would eat alone at my dad's mansion. I laugh as Natsu, Grey and Loke started fighting over who was the better conman, leaving the women out of it.

"Ok you two, it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow, move it" Erza orders, bearing down on the men. The three wave good bye, I close the door slowly behind them and turn to see a scowling Loke and Levy looking like she's up to something.

"You guys are too cute, I hope you end up together." She says off handedly, heading to her room. I blush deeply, words not forming in my mouth or brain. Loke glances at her before retireing to his own room, the door closing rather loudly. I stare at both doors, getting dizzy from my eyes dancing between them. I calm down, confused about both of their actions but choosing to ignore it for now and turn in myself. As I lay down I remember I have Natsu's number. I don't know why but I send him a goodnight text, thanking him for the day. I lay in the dark, nerves filling me as I wait for a response. I jump as it vibrates softly, the glow from the screen brightening the room.

"Your welcome, want to hang out a little longer? I'm not tired yet" I stare at it, my lips bit shut, making them white instead of pink, I'm sure. I'm so surprised and excited, I don't respond for two minutes, then scramble to respond.

"I would love too-" I quickly back space, "I would like that, see you in the hall?" I get up and put some warmer clothes on, a sweatshirt and pants. My phone vibrates again, my hand on the door nob.

"Outside" I open the door to see Natsu standing there smiling, in a t shirt and sweatpants. I suddenly feel shy, Levy's easing comment from earlier coming back to me, i feel my face heat up. Embarrassing thoughts burning through my mind.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I closes the door behind me, leading me to the wall between our apartments, and sits down leaning against it. I sit down beside him, my knees drawn up to my chest.

"Hasn't really been on my mind, I mean, i guess I've been more focused on the move and the bounty on my head."

"Well that won't matter soon, after all, in a few months your dad won't have any money to pay them" I laugh at this, relishing in the knowledge.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this, you barely even know me."

"I know enough to want to help, Lucy. Plus I put all this work into finding you, might as well spend time with you." I blush at that, trying to hide behind my hair, his hand reaches up, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Hey don't hide weirdo, it's the truth."

My eye twitches in annoyance, "Werido?"

"Well ya are." He just stares at me, "I've never meet someone like you"

"What does that mean?"

"Well I have never met someone who puts so much of themselves into a job, one of the reasons I didn't make you sooner, you were so genuine. You're background as well, you're nothing like the other rich people I've interacted with."

"Genuine?" I stare at him, confused.

"You're anger one second then happy the next. You were a pendulum of moods that night," He laughs sheepishly, "It was hard to keep up, but it was fun, because it was you"

"Um-well, thanks Natsu" I mumble, and decide to share some of my thoughts from that night. "You know I've been a huge fan for the year I've been doing this."

"Of me!?" I exclaims, then remembers the time and place, his eyes darting to the doors.

"Ya, I mean, you're one of the best, I wasn't sure I could still pull off the job after Levy saw that you were there."

"How?"

"She hacked the security cameras and pulled up surveillance photos. I was really excited to pull one over on THE Natsu Dragneel, and it was fun too"

"It wasn't for me, I mean we put weeks of work into that one, and you pulled it off perfectly, almost singlehandedly too" Natsu sighs sarcastically, smiling at me from beneath his bangs, eyes cast upward.

"Levy did a lot of the work too, you know we timed it to throw you guys off?" Natsu and I laugh, but a new voice makes us jump in surprise, a small gasp escaping my throat.

"Don't go telling him everything, we've only known him for a few days Lucy." Our heads snap towards Loke so hard, I think I got whiplash. He's trying to smile, but his eyes are clouded, like the night where the stars are hidden.

"Why? It's not like we're hurting anyone?"

"We won't team up after this so we can't tell them everything." Loke's voice grows cold, even though he keeps the smile on his face.

"Go away Loke, we're talking." I match his icy tone, hoping it sends him away. I watch as he clenches his jaw, gears turning as he decides what he should do.

"No. You barely know him Lucy. You shouldn't be alone with him." Natsu is just looking back and forth between us, lips drawn tight. I narrow my eyes at him, anger burning in me.

"Last I checked to get to know people you talk to get to know them, a ' _genuine conversation'_ " Loke flinches at my words, I feel slight satisfaction that he understood my meaning.

"Luce I'll see you in the morning, it is late. Night." Natsu gets up and walks back into his apartment, the sound of the closing door fuelling my anger. I march past Loke, shoving him to get back into the apartment.

"Don't be like that Lucy, I just worry about you."

"No you don't you pesky womanizer, get away from me." Loke had taken a few steps towards me, hurt clear on his face.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"You don't. It won't build my trust in you any quicker." I slam my door in his face, throwing myself down on the bed, a scream of frustration and hurt ripped from my throat, luckily muffled by the pillows and blankets.

Natsu's P.O.V

I sit in my room, Lucy's room on the other side of the wall, our apartment a mirror to theres. I try to fall asleep but I can faintly hear Loke and Lucy's argument. Something about Loke being a womanizer. I feel slightly guilty that I heard that. I hope she didn't wake anyone else up.

Soon my walls rattle when Lucy, I assume, slams her door closed. I can't help but grin at my ceiling, hands behind my head. She's dynamite, a short fuse but you still hang around. She's beautiful and vibrant. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of her wrath right now.

I hear a muffled sound, then silence. She must have gone to bed now, hopefully not fuming, but relaxed. I'm disappointed our time got cut short too, but Loke's right, i barely know her. Who am i to be her friend after only a few days of actually talking. I quickly shake these thoughts off, Happy landing roughly on my stomach. I think back to her words tonight, " _I have never had this before….a family"_ and can't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for her. I start to drift off, Happy's purring lulling me into dreamland. Just what kind of life did Lucy Heartfilia lead before she became just Lucy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I am not very happy with the ending of this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for a new chapter so here it is. Maybe once I figure out what I want to do with it I'll go back and edit it. Thanks for all the viewings.


	9. The Proposal

I sit up and yawn, the sounds of cracks and pops resounding in my small room. I groggily make my way to the kitchen, running my hand through my hair once again, beginning to notice it's a habit of mine. Erza is already in the kitchen, cooking up quite the hearty breakfast for three.

"Morning Erza" I yawn again, my eyes closed tight against to early morning sun.

"Are you trying to feed an army?" Grey groans shuffling out of his room, his eyes surveying the buffet before us.

"No Loke, Levy, and Lucy are going to be here soon, so please put some clothes on Grey." I look over at him, and sure enough, he's down to his boxers, the shirt and pants he came out in already gone. I snicker as he looks for his clothes before running back into his room.

There's a knock at the door, without looking up Erza points at me then the door. I open the door to a wide eyed Levy and Lucy, both of them looking at me, but not my face. Lucy gains a red glow to her face, he hands reaching up to cover her eyes, but stopping at her cheeks.

"Na-na-Natsu" She stutters out, Levy just grinning beside her, her eyes looking me over. That's when I realize I'm only in my pajama pants, and no shirt. I look down at myself before my face starts to turn red as well.

Lucy just continues to stare at my exposed chest, while Levy waggles her eyebrows at me before dancing into the apartment. I feel slight satisfaction from the fact that Lucy can't look away

"Like what you see?" I tease, leaning down to her. Her eyes shoot to meet mine, they are filled to the brim with embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up" She pushes past me, staring at the ground, a small plastic bag in her hand. I grin some more when I realize, she never said no.

After putting a shirt on I meet everyone in the kitchen, noticing for the first time Loke's absence. "Where's Loke?"

"He had some errands to run" Lucy answers in a slightly furious, slightly monotone voice.

"Ok.." I sit beside her, deciding to not push the issue. She must still be upset about last night. Levy shuffles in her seat uncomfortably, before reaching for a slice of the french toast casserole. We slowly dig in, the awkward silence soon forgotten. We laugh and joke, until Lucy drifts off her eyes on the door.

"Hey guys, any food left?" Loke drops some bags by the door, before taking a seat across from Lucy, they both have a stare off.

"Here Loke, we saved you a plate." Erza hands him a plate, already reheated.

"Thanks Erza" Lucy looks away, her chin resting in her palm. I scrape the last of the eggs of my plates, Levy twiddles her thumbs while Erza starts on dishes.

"So Loke, what errands did you run this morning." Grey asks

"Some food for later and some supplies for Levy." He glances at Lucy one last time before giving his full attention to Grey.

"Oh speaking of which, do you need any help setting up Levy?"

"I might, I trust you to do a better job than any of these noobs," She grins and jerks her thumb in our direction, I can't help but feel slightly insulted.

"Oi! I can help."

"You, mister hard twelve pack, ya right." She snickers, before leaving the room, her laughter growing as she walks. I feel a twinge of annoyance and follow after her.

"Just because I work out doesn't make me stupid. Oi get back here!" She leaves the apartment, and I follow after her.

"What did she mean by twelve pack?" Loke muses as I walk out the door. Once it's just me and Levy she turns on me, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Ok I'm not quite sure what happened last night so spill. I know Lucy meet you in the hall, then she and Loke had an argument before bed. She almost punched him this morning."

"Does she always resort to violence when she's upset with someone?"

"Natsu" Levy growls in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok. We got onto the topic of the night you guys pulled one over on us. Loke basically said that she shouldn't tell me anything because, A: I can't be trusted, B: She barely knows me, and C: We will never see you guys again after this job."

"He said what? Jealous idiot"

"What?"

"Ok, Lucy isn't the biggest fan of Loke, she kind of tolerates his presence as a friend. He tried to con her by hitting on her. She was less than pleased, and so has major trust issues with Loke. She had thought he liked her, like really liked her, he worked her for three months."

"What!?"

"Hush and listen. She got her heart broken when she not only caught Loke with another woman, but found out he was working her as well. He's jealous because of how quickly she became attached to you."

"Seriously, we hit it off that quickly? I thought that was just how she is?"

"She is like that, that's how we meet too. And Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think she realizes how much she is investing emotionally here so," she pauses before getting into my face, her eyes a burning fire, "If you hurt her, I swear I will rip you limb from limb and leave you in an alleyway to rot"

"Understood" I croak out, surprisingly terrified of the small woman before me.

"Glad we are on the same page, now help me carry some of these things into the living room, and you can help me pack them up tonight as well."

"Oi, can't I go shower first?"

"Nope now move your, probably, toned booty we got worked to do!"

Levy turned into a slave driver alongside Erza for the rest of the day. She had ordered Lucy and I into packing anything that could be packed away now, saying we will be leaving in about three days. Grey and Levy worked together, well more like Levy outclassed Grey, and turned him into her 'padawan'. Loke was ordered to clean empty rooms, the strong smell of cleaning chemicals etched into his skin by the end of the day.

We all scrambled to take showers, before our possible teammates came and the demon slave drivers find something else for us to do. Pulling on a quarter sleeve button up shirt with my black jeans I meet the girls back at Lucy's place. As I walked into the apartment, I swear my heart skips a beat. Lucy was walking out of her room, pulling her hair through a towel, wearing leggings with shorts and off the shoulder top with a wide straped tank top.

"Natsu!" Erza yells again, I squeak in fear, frantically looking for a place to hide. I spin Lucy around, hiding behind her, before diving into her room.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"Lucy shhsh, Erza will order me to do something again, I can't do any more." Before Lucy can respond Erza bursts through the door, the hunt in her eyes.

"There you are, and good Lucy too. I need you both to go get a few things," She shoves a list into Lucy's hands, "before everyone gets here."

"Ok we will go as soon as I dry my hair" Lucy pushes the list into her pocket before, trying to walk to the bathroom but Erza grips her shoulder.

"You will go now"

"O-ok" She quickly brushes out her hair, cringing as she puts on her wig. She grabs my hand before dragging me out the door. "She's scary"

"I could have told you that." I laugh, slowly taking my hand from hers, Loke's words from last night coming back to me. She flinches slightly, now concentrating on pushing the buttons on the elevator, no longer meeting my gaze. I feel slightly guilty, but like Loke said, I barely know her, and she me.

"Sorry." I say as the elevator doors close. She glances at me from under her now purple bangs.

"It's what he said isn't it?"

"Ya. I don't know you. I have no right to get close to you. Like he said. You'll be gone after this job."

"What gave you men the right to decide that!" I jump back, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What?" I respond intelligently.

"I will decide who I do and don't work with thank you very much," her face turning red, "and right now I'm deciding to work with you." I notice that Erza and Grey are not mentioned, "and if I decide to do so again I will, Loke can suck it!" The doors open and she storms out, the ever fiery ball of spunk. I feel my lips turn upward, as I follow after her.

"You're right Lucy." I start as I catch up to her, "You decide, and I decide. I won't listen to Loke. I want to be your friend and nothing he says is going to stop that." She turns to look at me, her features changin from anger to unbridled joy in a matter of seconds.

"Mmm."

"He can, as you said, suck it." She laughs that beautiful laugh before continuing down the street to the grocery store. "What did Erza need us to buy?"

"Looks like food mostly, she likes to cook doesn't she?"

"Yup, she's gotten pretty good too. When we were kids I almost died the first time she cooked" I laugh at the memory, Grey having been submitted to the same misery as me.

"Kids?"

"Ya we grew up in the same orphanage together. Been together for as long as I can remember. Still stayed in touch even after I got, um, adopted.

"Oh that's so sweet. Nice to have a family you can always depend on"

"You too now Lucy. Remember we are your family, even if we won't always be together 24/7"

"Thank you Natsu," The doors switch around us as we enter the store, cold air blasting us in the face. We quickly finish the shopping, not wanting to keep Erza waiting. As we leave the store and walk through the crowed of people on the street, I see a flash of blue and a slight bump to my arm. I stop dead and smile.

"Nice try kiddo" I turn and meet the eyes of a young blue haired girl. Her hair is in it's recognizable pigtails. She is wearing a white and red dress, her boots matching. How can she be successful with such a flashy outfit?

"Natsu?" Lucy comes up behind me, then notices the little girl in front of us. She's pouting, arms crossed, she seems to brighten when she sees Lucy, as she starts to behave her age.

"Lucy I would like you to meet Wendy," she quickly runs over to give Lucy a hug.

"How nice to meet you" She starts to pull back when Lucy's arms lock her into place, a wicked grin on her face.

"Nice try Wendy," She says repeating my earlier words to the young pickpocket.

"What is with you people!" She wails, outed once again. We hear a small meow and look down to see a white cat at Wendy's feet.

"Why don't you just follow us, and I would like my wallet back." she sighs as she hands it back, eyes rolling around inside her head. We dash across the street, into the apartment building. Wendy trails behind us, her cat now in her arms.

"Can I really work this job with you guys?"

"Well that depends Wendy, how good have you gotten and can you travel with us?"

"Of course I'm good! How else would I afford these clothes and to feed Carla?"

"Sure you aren't expertly conning your way into penthouses?" She glowers at me, while I just laugh. Lucy looks at her as we ride up.

"Wendy how old are you?"

"12, and yes I'm on my own." Lucy just stares at her, her face twisted with unrecognizable emotions. My laughter echoes as we walk into the room, everybody turning to look at us. Wendy comes in behind me, Lucy keeping a safe distance from her.

"Grey! Loke!" Wendy yells running at hug them. She smiles as she pulls back from each of them, Grey pats her head while Loke crosses his arm leaning on one leg. They both smile and lean into her face.

"Give it back" They say in unison. Grumbling she reaches into her dress sleeves, pulling out two wallets and a watch. They snicker at her, Grey rubbing her head till her hair's a mess. Erza walks up and pats her on the shoulder.

"You seem to have come a long way Wendy, just remember that people who use the same skills as you are the hardest to get."

"Ok Erza!" She seems to take the advice well.

"Hey Erza are they-Oh hey guys, did you get everything on the list?"

"Yup, here meet Wendy" Levy looks over at the new girl, being slightly taller than her. A gloomy mood comes over her as she starts mumbling to herself, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Nice to meet you!" She hugs her next victim, pulling back with her arms behind her back. We all watch as she hides her treasure into her sleeves once again. Levy, not having the same skills as the rest of us in this room, doesn't notice. That's when I realize something.

"Lucy, where did you learn?" Everyone tunes into our conversation, heads almost swiveling in unison. Lucy looks at me in confusion until I point to Wendy.

"Well when your dad's dinner parties are full of rich adults you kinda get bored" She giggles, throwing her hands out beside her head, palms up.

"Wendy can you give back Levy's things now." Grey pats her on the head again before leaving the room. Levy starts patting herself down, before glaring at the seemingly innocent girl. As Wendy is handing back Levy's things there's a knock at the door.

Grey being the closest answers only to be plowed down as the white haired sisters. Lucy squeals as she glomped, their stomping feet filling the apartment as they try to catch their balance. "Lucy!" They muse in unison, pitched giggling punctuating their sentence.

"Hey girls. Meet Levy, the bestest girl in my life" She wiggles out of their grasp, pulling Levy into the group hug.

"Nice to meet you. Have you ever seen Lucy perform?" Mira whispers, her fangirling coming out. Levy just giggles, and leans in to whisper back.

"She is amazing, she should try for the olympics again."

"Stop Levy" Lucy is embarrassed now, her face rivaling dancing flames. The girls start telling her all sorts of compliments, her face growing redder by each one. I look away from them to where Elfman and Grey are chatting by the door, only to have it burst open one more time, slamming into them.

"Out of the way you big oaf, who stands by a door" A brunette woman snaps, smacking Elfman with a fan. Her gaze only seems sharpen by the glasses balancing on her nose. Elfman rubs his nose, and glares at the woman.

"Nice to see you too Ever," She huffs and walks further in, followed by three men. One has green hair, the other with blue hair peaking out from under his beanie and a tall muscular blonde man.

"Thank you for having us" The green haired man bows to us, her face serious but sincere. He is wearing what looks like a mock of traditional asian clothing, a batton on his side. The second man steps up, his various totem styled key chains covering his person clanging together when he moves.

"Yes thank you, now let's party babies!"

"Natsu, Grey we are only here to hear you out, no promises understand?" The man, Laxus, towers over us, the scar on his face only making him look scarier. He pushes past us, only to stop and grin at the white haired beauty in front of him.

"Laxus" Mira flirts coyly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Mira" He grins back at her before moving deeper into the apartment. She watches him go, and I don't think her eyes were anywhere above his waist. Uncomfortable with what I just saw I shudder and walk away, Grey too. There is a soft knock at the door again, which was silly seeing how it was still open from Ever's earlier intrusion.

"Natsu!" A small voice cries, and weight slams into my leg, throwing me off balance. I look down to meet the wide innocent eyes of Asuca, her midnight hair pulled into a braid. I reach down and pick her up, throwing her into the air.

"There's my little con artist. Make any good steals lately?" She giggles as I continue to throw her around.

"Ya! I got an old man's wallet yesterday without his knowing!"

"What? No you can't be that good already? Did you use your charms on him?" I look her dead in the eye, trying to be serious but her laughter breaks me into a smile.

"Nooooo" She drawls out, her parents come in behind her, both wearing western styled clothing. I shake Alzack's hand and give a half hug to Bisca. Asuka takes after her dad's black hair, but her mother's soft eyes. I notice that Bisca's green hair is also pulled into a braid, Asuka no doubt wanting to be like her mom.

"How are you Natsu? Keeping a living?"

"After this job I hope" I laugh, and put Asuka down so she can go play with her other 'aunts' and 'uncles'. "Did she really get an old man's wallet yesterday?"

"Kinda, she knocked him out with her toy pistol." He leans in close to whisper to me, "We told her to try and take his wallet. She's so happy about it" I bursts out, my stomach soon cramping up and my lungs begging for air.

"That's great Alzack. I'm guessing her sharpshooter skills are progressing well?"

"Takes after her mother" He beams proudly, Bisca giggling at her side. Someone moves behind her, gripping her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Long time no see guys" A simple looking brown haired man stand in the doorway, his clothes matching his appearance, simple and brown.

"Hey Warren, I think you're the last one, come on in, we can go ahead and close this now," I squeeze past them and clothes the door, locking it just in case. I turn and pat their shoulder before pushing them towards the living room. "There is someone I would like you to meet"

I find Lucy sitting in the living room, Asuka in her lap as they play pretend. She seems to glow, despite the chaos going on around her. The Raijinshuu, are in their own bubble, Ever glancing at Elfman every few seconds. Wendy is playing with Charla and talking with Loke.

"Oh no, not a scary dragon, someone save me!" Lucy pretends to be afraid, while Asuka makes claws with her hands and growls at Lucy. I scoop Asuka up and tickle her.

"I defeated the mighty dragon, princess are you ok?" I grin at her, leaning in close. The corners of her mouth twitch into a smile ever so slightly, her eyebrow raised.

"My hero" The friendly sarcasm drips like soft morning dew. I chuckle at her, shaking my head while I help her off the couch. I then gesture to her, like I'm presenting a new prize, everybody looks at her in curiosity. She starts to fidget, obviously uncomfortable from all the attention.

"Everybody who doesn't already know. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Alzack, his lovely wife Bisca, and Warren. Oh this lovely little devil is Asuka."

"Nice to meet you all, thank you for coming."

"Why are we here exactly, Erza wasn't very clear?" Laxus grumbles, his face scrunched up.

"I think the first question should be is this Lucy Heartfilia, currently worth two million jewel" Freed calmly asks, his one visible eye piercing Lucy's. We all freeze, unsure how to answer that.

"She is, and I ask that you wait until the end of Levy's presentation to make a judgment" Erza walks into the room, daring anyone to say other wise.

"It's ok Erza, I'll start us off" Lucy gives a small smile, like it pains her to do so. " I am Lucy Heartfilia, and the reason we are asking for your help is to rob my father for the next three months." Everybody is visibly shocked by her revelation, some leaning back in their seats.

"Lucy, dear, why are you doing that?" Bisca asks, clearly troubled by her request.

"Let's just say my father is not the best father and is trying to marry me off, hence the return fee."

"Marry you off? Like an arranged marriage?" Evergreen joins in, putting her weight in her knees, as she leans forward.

"Ya he will get a business deal with a future partner if I marry said partners son. I have been gone a year, only now he wants me back."

"I'm in." Bisca and Evergreen shout at the same time, "I don't care any more, this sick man is finished!" Evergreen finishes, venom in her voice. Lucy laugh at them, clutching her stomach.

"He is isn't he?" The women get up and hug Lucy, joining in her laughter. They calm and and sit back down, Lucy sitting on the floor with me and Asuka, waiting for Levy to begin her introduction to the downfall for the Heartfilia Company.

Levy slowly marches into the room, her hands behind her back. Lucy looks slightly embarrassed by her theatrics. Her blue hair is once again pulled back by a head band and she is wearing combat boots. She spins on her heals, and pulls a remote out from her clasped hands. "Thank you for coming here today, I am going to present to you our targets, and time frame."

"Why is this little girl giving us the plan" Warren looks skeptical, one large eyebrow raised. Levy stops mid step, while Lucy looks at Warren in horror. Levy slowly walks up to him, her tiny fists planted on her hips. Warren just looks at her amused, lips twitching.

"I'll have you know Warren Rocko," His smile drops at his name, "That I know every detail about you, stuff even your police report doesn't know, how's Nina?" He starts to lean back from her, dread clear in his wide eyes. Everybody just watches quietly. She turns from him and dares anyone else to say anything.

"I am 17 years old, an adult by the laws of this country, I have hacking into not only various company bank accounts and business records, but federal systems as well. So believe me when I say," She slowly points to everybody in the circle, "I can bring you down, be it bleeding you dry, or adding an interesting fact to your files. Understand?"

"I like her, she has spunk" Bixlow cackles, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Levy grins, pulling out the remote once more. With a click her monitor comes to life, a list of various business filling the screen blindingly white.

"Now I have made a list of all the museums and branched off parts of the Heartfilia Company. Most are located in Crocus, he has control issues, and that makes our job all the easier." She smirks, and clicks the remote. Now is a blueprint of a building.

"There are eight different museums that hold Mr. Heartfilia's insured positions." She gives seven quick clicks, pictures flashing by. "If we truly want to hurt him we have grab everything, some will be harder as they are nothing but full of his things, but i think we can do it. Yes we may have to purposefully damage somethings, rack up insurance money and what not, but only the ones that will hurt him." She grins evilly, making me shudder.

"What about his actual money, his fortune, his company?" Freed asks

"That's when it gets fun"

"And taking all a man's possessions isn't the fun?"

"But this will be a three month long con" People ohh and ahh at that, some leaning forward in their seats. "We will infiltrate the company as employees, gain information and on the night of the Heartfilia Anniversary Ball everything will be gone"

"Only when you agree to be a part of this will we work out the details of everything, that way we know how many people we have." Erza steps forward, taking the room from Levy.

"So who's in?"

* * *

Here is the next chapter! What do you think? We will be moving to Crocus next chapter where the full plan will begin to move. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will do, we will see where the story goes. If you have any requests and or suggestions I will gladly take them. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. So Sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry that none of these are updates, I just wanted to let you guys know what is going on.

1\. I just got a new job with more hours and higher pay. This might mean less time to write.

2\. This job is giving my husband and I the chance to buy a house. I will be taking as many hours as I can to make this happen. Then a second car, I know ambitious!

3\. I will be trying my hardest to keep at the updates. This could mean chapters I'm not fully happy with or really short ones just to give me some creative flow.

But please stay tuned, I will be working on each chapter till the story is finished! Thank you guys for the patience and views!


	11. The Start

I breath out heavily, groaning, as I lift the last box into the moving van. The van is smaller but still filled to the brim with boxes and furniture. I look over our hard work, pushing the reality of returning home to the back of my mind. Smiling broadly I spin around only to crash into a solid warm wall. Rubbing my nose I meet the eyes of a lion, Loke.

Growling I push past him, still not speaking to him, and head back up the elevator to do a last walk through. We had decided to move completely to Crocus, leaving Magnolia behind for the capital. Erza thought it would be better for the operation, and would save money. Why rent an apartment no one is living in for the next three months?

I enter the now empty apartment, any noise echoing now. Empty white walls scream out at me, sunlight shining off of them. I triple check each room, cabinets, and drawers. Satisfied that it is now empty, I close the door and walk the few feet to Natsu's apartment.

"Ok everybody ready to move out?" Erza stand in the middle of the room, eyes searching everyone else's.

"Ya let me just use the bathroom first," Levy runs out of the room.

"That's actually a good idea," I run back to the other apartment, quickly using the bathroom before meeting everyone in the hall.

"Ready to go home Lucy?" Grey asks, leaning against the wall, shirtless but hands in his pants pockets.

My heart thuds painfully against my chest, a frown pulling at my lips. "Let's just get on the road" Out of the corner of my eye I see Natsu smack the back of Grey's head. They start glaring at each other, figurative lightening flashing between them.

Once in the car, the boys driving the van, we are on the road. I watch Magnolia until we are out of the city limits, discreetly waving goodbye before turning back to the front.

It was agreed that we would all meet at my mom's studio by tomorrow, Crocus only a five hour drive from here, and everyone can get their personal affairs together. Everyone had agreed to participate, even if it was a small part. The Connels wanted to be involved, and Levy agreed to work Asuka in some way, masking our intent easier. Part of me is concerned about raising a young girl such a way. Then again, the skills are useful.

"Lucy, I apologize for Grey if his earlier question offended you in some way." I'm pulled from my thoughts, Erza sounding grave. I turn from the window, looking at her in surprise.

"Oh not at all Erza." I pause, carefully choosing my next words. "I was just trying to not think about it too much. Like if I didn't focus on it then everything would be ok."

"Why is that Lu?" Levy pulls herself forward from back seat, her small frame fitting easily between the seats.

"Well for one my dad. Two I haven't used my mom's studio in years, it will be.."

"emotional?" Erza interprets for me.

"Ya I guess, especially because I promised Mira a performance." I let out a week laugh.

"I can't wait as well! Natsu has bragged of your talents. I wish to see for myself." Erza grins, her hands tightening on the wheel in anticipation.

"I'm not that good Erza"

"No Lu, you're amazing! Seriously Erza, you won't be disappointed. She could totally still make it to the olympics."

"Levy stop it" I blush, swatting playfully at her.

"Its true Lu!"

"So Lucy what made you start gymnastics to begin with?"

"My mom. She was amazing! Even more beautiful than me." My face breaks out into a grin, "She was so graceful, absolutely gorgeous! She was the best there ever was."

"I wish I could have meet her" Levy whispers

"Me too," Erza agrees, "She sounds amazing."

"Ya she could kick butt too. Don't tell my dad" I joke, "But in her youth she used to fight in underground fights. She was bomb!"

"No way! Your mom?" Levy and Erza shout.

"Yup" We all laugh up a storm, drowning out the radio. My phone starts ringing, a take a few deep breath, a last few giggles escaping, before I answer the phone.

"He-hello" I giggle, this just send Levy into another fit of laughter, my brain telling me to laugh along too.

"Lucy? You guys ok?" Natsu's voice washes over me, sounding strange over the phone.

"Ya Natsu, we are fine. Did you need something" I managed between laughs, trying to calm myself down.

"We were thinking of stopping for lunch at the next town. Is Erza ok with that?"

"The guys want to stop for lunch at the next town?"

"Sounds good to me.

"I approve." Levy and Erza agree. Bringing the phone back to my ear I hear Natsu shouting something.

"Shut up, so what if I have her number. Loke I swear I will throw you out of the van so fast-!"

"Natsu?"

"Lucy! Hey" He laughs nervously, causing me to raise my eyebrows in question. Not like he could see. Funny how we do many things subconsciously.

"We will stop at the next town. See you there, and please, don't throw Loke out of the van." Suddenly a bird swoops down, smashing right into the windshield, feathers flying everywhere. We all start screaming, Erza more than us.

"Lucy!? What's wrong?" Natsu sounds panicked.

"No! Why did he do that!?" Levy screams

"I just killed him!" Erza cries

"He never meant any harm. Why Erza!?" I scream back at them.

"What is going on!?" Natsu screams as well, other voices chiming in over the phone, "Who killed who!?"

"Erza hit a bird!"

"He flew in front of me! I couldn't do anything!" We continue to freak out and scream, before falling into laughter once again over the hilarity of the situation. Then I remember I was on the phone with Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu," I giggle.

"You girls will give me a heart attack one of these days" He growls before hanging up. As we get closer to the town, I try to stretch myself within the confines of the car, not getting very far. I glance over at Erza who had been stressed out since the bird incident, eyes completely focused on the road, hands gripping the wheel.

I watch as buildings start to dot the once empty roadway, letting drivers know civilization is ahead once again. It starts out as ones and twos, just homes or family ran gas stations. Then a small grocery store, leading to tourist shops and other local necessities.

"Oh there are the boys!" Levy practically moves into the front seat, pointing wildly out the front window.

"Levy! Sit back down!"

"I'm ok, sheesh. You worry too much Lucy."

"You are the size of a child of course I worry." If I wasn't so close to Levy, I would be thrown out of the car for speaking such words. She just groans before sitting back down and buckling up.

"You're lucky I love you"

"Ok girls, we are here." Erza peels her hands off of the wheel, and checks the front of the car, before spinning on her heels and walking into the restaurant.

"She's totally traumatized."

"It's not everyday you hit a bird while driving."

"Wait that really happened, Natsu wasn't making it up?" We turn around Grey staring at us with an open mouth.

"Yes it did Grey, now let's eat." I stretch one last time before walking into the restaurant, Levy following close behind. The restaurant is family owned, small but homey. It has the feel of a classic truck stop dinner but is bigger, more room for customers. It looked like Erza had procured a table in the back corner. Her face is already stuffed into the menu, her eye criticizing the choices. Loke is beside her, doing the same.

I notice Natsu sitting by himself, drool coming out of his mouth as his eyes take in the pictures of food. I look back and forth between Loke and Natsu, tension obviously in the air. I lean over to Grey, whispering out of the side of my mouth.

"How bad was the drive?"

"If you hadn't told Natsu not too, Loke wouldn't be here right now." He whispered back before taking a seat beside Natsu, his back to the other table. Nervously I sit with the boys, Levy already having taken her seat at Erza's table.

"Natsu," Erza's commanding voice flows over, "You are only aloud to have two items. We can't afford more."

"But Erza!" With one glare she shuts him up, his shoulders slumping like a wounded puppy. With a giggle I snatch the menu from him, quickly deciding on a simple sandwich. The service is quick, the food great, and the meal unearthly quiet.

Back on the road once more, and no more unfortunate incidents, we arrive in Crocus, the skyline looming ahead of us. The sight, though wonderful, constricts my air ways, my stomach also tightening in anxiety.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"Ya just great." I choke out, eyes frozen on the city before me. We pass a bill board, my father's grim face plastered across it, almost like he can see me and already knows what I plan to do. His eyes are dark and soulless, and I swear they followed me all the way into the city limits.

" _Lucy! Where have you been?" My father shouts at me, his fist banging on the table. Used to the verbal abuse, I just stare at the wall behind him, neutrality hiding my rising anger._

" _At practice Father. The Olympics are coming up and I need to be ready."_

" _You missed another suitor luncheon. If this hobby of your is going to interfere with your future, I'm going to have to put a stop to it."_

" _Gymnastics is my future, not your chosen husband for me." I can't stop the anger finding its way into my voice. His face manages to contort with even more furry. I take a step back, cautious of the man before me._

 _With one quick move of his arm, my cheek is stinging. Shaking I touch my cheek, my brain trying to process what just happened. In all my sixteen years my father has never hit me, not once. "Wha-" I try to say only to be slapped again, only on my other side with time. I cry out, his ring leaving a cut across my face._

" _Look what you have done Lucy, your face is ruined now. However, you don't need your face to get a husband, just money and your body."_

" _Excuse me?" I whisper, watching my tone and his movements._

" _I own you. Therefore, you will no longer be allowed to participate in the Olympics. You will start looking for a husband starting tomorrow. I will have Darcy call your trainer now." I don't know why but I don't stop him, I'm frozen by the horrible reality unfolding before me. With a click of the phone behind set down, my plan and resolve start to harden._

" _You are dismissed and I expect to see you at lunch tomorrow, I'll send Capricorn to pick you up." Turning his back on me, his once again ignores my presence. I stand there for a whole hour, waiting for him to acknowledge me, to accept me. His back stays turned, hand grasped behind his back._

"-cy, Lucy?" With a jump I meet the worried eyes of Erza and Levy. I was lost in the memory long enough, we are well into the city. Tall building surround me, the sun shining of the glass and metal.

"I'm ok."

"Ok...we are here." Levy murmurs, pointing out the windshield. The building looks old and worm down, the sign now faded and falling apart. Getting out of the car I stand in front of the building, the beige shining brightly for me, old wonderful memories quickly washing away the bad ones.

"Is this really your moms place? This is kind of a run down neighborhood." Grey comments behind me, again having lost his shirt along the way. I spot it by the tire of the van, crumpled up and forgotten. Almost like the buildings around us.

"Grey shut up." Natsu hisses, his worried look meeting my own. He tries to smile, it looks more like a grimace however. Digging under my shirt, I pull out a key around a chain, and over my head. Unlocking the door, I'm surprised to find it already unlocked. Taking a defensive position, I silently warn everyone.

Surprisingly the lights are on in the lobby, noise coming from the kitchen off to the left. Following footsteps a woman walks out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. Her hair is magenta, kissing her chin. She looks worn and tired, a vacant look to her eyes. I notice she no longer wears her uniform, but still in a lolita fashion. A white high collared blouse and bust high skirt, it suits her face perfectly.

Her gaze flits from her hands, meeting my own. With a gasp and a jump, her arms are around me, her tears quickly wetting my neck. "Princess, it has been too long!

"Virgo?"

"I have kept the place up for you. Don't you worry Miss, the equipment is in wonderful condition as well!" She pulls back, a rare smile upon her face. She looks behind me finally notice the small audience we have.

"Princess?" Both Loke and Virgo ask at the same time, Virgo quick to shoot a clare.

"Huh everyone this is my old caretaker, Virgo. Virgo this is," I turn to gesture to each one in turn, "Erza, Levy, Loke, Grey, and Natsu."

"Your caretaker? She looks no older than yourself." Erza muses.

"She is only a few years older than us, and has been my dearest friend scene my childhood."

I walk past Virgo, my last words trailing off as I move myself deeper into the the memory filled halls. "Shh leave her be" Virgo whispers behind me, no doubt stopping anyone from leaving the lobby after me.

Taking a deep breath the old scent of sweat and cold concrete fill my lungs. Or maybe that is just my imagination, seeing how it hasn't been used in well over two years. The equipment shines like new, Virgos touch apparent.

" _Lucy my dear, come here." I stop practicing, my breath heavy, but a smile on my face. I prance over to my mother. She laughs softly, patting a seat on the balance beam next to her._

" _Yes mommy?"_

" _I want you to know I am so proud of you, no matter what choices you make in life."_

" _Even really bad ones?" I frown, my young mind thinking that isn't a good thing for a mother to say._

" _You will make mistakes I don't like Lucy dear, but I will always be proud and love you." I try to understand, my face hurting from thinking so hard. My mother laughs again, her slender fingers combing through my loose hair._

" _I will always love you too Mommy"_

My hand rests on the balance beam, the edges rough from years of use, some of the padding coming off at the corners. I hear soft steps, a hand soon resting on my shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Ya, lets get everything moved in." I ignore Natsu's questioning gaze, quick to leave the room behind, but not the memories.

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry its been so long but here is the next chapter for Game of Deception. I will still be working on my other stories, dont worry.

What did you think about this one? What do you think about the story in general? Leave your reviews please and thank you for reading!


End file.
